Day and Night
by NSS5-chan
Summary: Duas pessoas completamente diferentes cujos destinos vão ver cruzados. O que sairá daqui? Uma fanfic conjunta de KibaSaku & NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Esta fanfic foi feita em conjunto com a minha grande amiga Atsuko-chii! Muito obrigado por tudo!

Esperemos que gostem assim como nos gostamos de escreve-la :D

KibaSaku & NaruHina ^^ As personagens não nos pertencem (Infelizmente)

**Day and Night**

_1º Capitulo_

Inuzuka Kiba...tudo menos o tipo de aluno normal. Faltava várias vezes às aulas mas as notas dele eram impecáveis. Aproximar-se dele era quase impossível, visto que andava sempre com o seu grupo, o grupo que ele liderava, o grupo mais falado da escola, mais respeitado e até temido. O Uniforme lineava os músculos do seu tronco e por onde quer que ele e o seu cabelo rebelde e castanho como chocolate passassem, arrancavam suspiros dos peitos das jovens estudantes. Nada disso parecia chamar a atenção do jovem Inuzuka, ele apenas continuava a deixar os seus olhos cor de mel percorrer o que bem entendia conforme deslizava pela escola. Não era do tipo sério mas também não andava propriamente a socializar com os alunos. Na verdade, pouco se sabia dele, o que criava ainda mais interesse por haver tanto mistério. O que ele fazia fora da escola ninguém sabia, apenas a comunidade feminina achava aquele espécie extremamente atraente e sem igual. Nenhuma rapariga o recusaria, se ele mostrasse interesse em alguma...algo que não acontecia.

Na escola o lugar predilecto do grupo era na parte de trás da escola, local sossegado sem grandes atenções por parte de pessoas indesejadas e sem falhar, mais um dia, lá estava ele, o rapaz mais falado da escola, Inuzuka Kiba.

Como em outro dia qualquer, Kiba estava apoiado na parede e a pala do boné que cobria os seus cabelos castanhos-escuros tapava-lhe os olhos igualmente escuros. Uma visão que qualquer rapariga teria de bom agrado.

O telemóvel começou a tremer dentro do bolso das calças.

- Hm? O que foi agora? – disse enquanto levantou a pala com o dedo e tirou o telemóvel com a outra mão - fuck…

Já vinham problemas, o que fez o Kiba levantar-se num salto.

- Está na hora…vamos lá! – Dito isto o rapaz guardou o telemóvel e começou a andar seguido do grupo que liderava

Haruno Sakura também era uma aluna da escola de Konoha e como sempre, fazia a sua caminhada desde casa até à mesma. Houve uma pequena brisa que a acompanhou o caminho todo, agradável de certo, mas pela altura que chegou à escola, o seu cabelo já estava deliciosamente bagunçado. Antes de passar pelo portão ajeitou o seu uniforme, uma leve mini-saia e uma simples camisa branca e com os primeiros botões desapertados, deixando a pele branca da dona de esmeraldas visível. Mal avistou as suas amigas conversando e rindo dirigiu-se a elas juntando-se à brincadeira.

- Tenham cuidado. – avisou Kiba enquanto chegava à entrada da escola - Eles estão nas redondezas, não me admirava nada se eles estivessem a vigiar a escola neste preciso momento – continuou o seu discurso com as mãos nos bolsos - Espero que estejam preparados, só para o caso de acontecer...alguma coisa inesperada...- ele foi interrompido pelo riso das estudantes e murmurou para si - riam enquanto podem

- Então amanhã fica combinado? – pronunciou-se Sakura ajeitando o cabelo a sorrir – Mas nada de se atrasarem como da última vez! – ameaçou já a seguir o caminho das outras estudantes em direcção à sala.

O Inuzuka esboçou um pequeno sorriso malicioso ao ouvir a conversa delas e não consegui evitar o comentário - raparigas e as suas idiotices...

Dito isto, o grupo saiu da escola, na direcção oposta de todos os alunos.

Os passos do líder pararam num beco, seguido pelos restos dos membros.

- Tsk...não têm mais nada que fazer? – ouviu-se a voz do Kiba num tom arrogante - Esta área não é a vossa, e o vosso "chefe" sabe disso perfeitamente. Saiam daqui, antes que isto dê porcaria para o vosso lado – sem nunca se sentir um pingo de medo na voz do jovem ele levou a mão à parte detrás das calças e repetiu a ideia pretendida - desapareçam destas bandas... – das calças tirou uma arma automática e escondeu-a na manga do casaco - não queremos shit...saiam do nosso território... – o seu dedo já estava próximo do gatilho e após esperar alguns minutos, visto que não obedeceram à sua voz, o moreno elevou o braço no ar e disparou, passando a bala intencionalmente rente ao cabelo de um dos elementos do outro grupo. Voltou a disparar para ter a certeza que eles entendiam que da próxima não falharia e obteve a resposta pretendida, o grupo fugiu tentando deixar o medo para trás, sem sucesso.

- Mais um grupo que foge com as calças cagadas – o moreno soltou uma gargalhada sarcástica

Na aula, a Haruno deu pela falta do grupo quando olhou para a parte de trás da sala.

- Aquele grupo está a faltar outra vez...Sinceramente...não sei o que eles fazem na escola se quer, só se metem em conflitos...! Daquele tipo de rapazes só quero distância, se faltarem já menos confusão para o meu lado vem

Sakura devia de ser a única rapariga que não tinha uma paixão platónico pelo líder do grupo ou pelos seus membros e quando tocou para fora já não se lembrou mais do grupo apenas das suas necessidades.

- Tenho fomeee. Vamos – disse impaciente já com tudo arrumado

As raparigas obedeceram já que também tinham fome. Dirigiram-se todas à cantina e pegaram num tabuleiro. Já sentadas numa mesa a um canto a Sakura quebrou o silêncio .

- Já repararam que aquele grupo que costuma estar lá atrás está sempre a faltar?

- Sakura não te preocupes com esses! Só criam problemas – fez-se ouvir uma das raparigas

- Hai...eu sei...apenas reparei... – murmurou em resposta enquanto comia

- Apesar do líder ser mesmo BOM! – como sempre Ino estava histérica

- Quem? – a ignorância de Sakura era evidente

- O Inuzuka Kiba! É um fora da lei – disse outra rapariga maravilhada

- E tu sabes que os rufias são sempre dos melhores, ainda por cima...imagina só o que pode haver debaixo daquela roupa toda – voltou Ino a defender a sua opinião já completamente noutro mundo a imaginar o que acabara de dizer

- Vocês imaginam demais – suspirou Sakura

- Ohh…porque é que não imaginas também? todas as raparigas o fazem

Entretanto o líder reparava nas horas

- Eia bem...já? já é assim tão tarde? Temos de ir, não podemos ficar fora daquela coisa chamada colégio até tão tarde...ainda dão por nossa falta

Andaram até à escola, ao chegar ao portão, tiveram de distrair o porteiro, algo que fizeram sem problema e entraram na escola como se nada fosse.

- Vamos ao refeitório, talvez haja alguma coisa de jeito para comer

Entretanto Sakura e a outra rapariga continuavam a sua conversa

- Eu prefiro o sas-

- O Sasuke já tem namorada, lembras-te?

- Eu sei disso! – disse a Sakura enquanto revirava os olhos - apenas estava a dizer que ele é melhor que aqueles reb-

Sakura foi interrompida novamente, desta vez, por Kiba e abriu as portas do refeitório à bruta, rachando um pouco o vidro e criando um estrondo

- Vão lá comer, cães esfomeados – diz enquanto entra na cantina desapertando alguns botões da camisa enquanto anda até ao balcão. Ele estava-se nas tintas para quem olhava ou o que diziam. Obviamente as raparigas quase desmaiaram quando o viram a fazer aquilo, completamente hipnotizadas. Sakura teve de se controlar também, engolindo em seco.

O Inuzuka pegou num tabuleiro, pagou e começou a andar para uma mesa, relativamente afastada da mesa das estudantes, sentou-se virado para a Sakura e atirou o tabuleiro para a mesa.

Na mesa da Sakura ninguém descolava dele e suspiros eram ouvidos como…

- ai que ele pode olhar para mim!

A Sakura abanou a cabeça voltando à vida real e murmurou - Estás a viver em ilusoes...- voltando a cabeça para o prato de seguida.

O Moreno sem se aperceber levantou o olhar na direcção da mesa delas e fixou o olhar na Sakura. Ele estava perdido em pensamentos e olhava sério e frio na direcção da Sakura. Ele não estava realmente a vê-la, mas precisava de um ponto no qual focar o olhar para se concentrar.

- Sakura! – disse uma das raparigas depois de seguir a linha do olhar do Inuzuka

- Que foi? – resmungou a Sakura enquanto comia

- Ele tá a olhar para aqui!

- Hum? – levantou o olhar para encontrar alguém frio, com uma expressão dura e um olhar vazio, aquela expressão fez um arrepio frio passar-lhe através da espinha e perguntas saltarem da mente dela "Como? Porque? Terá problemas?"

- Ele está a olhar para mim *.* - quase como um grito esganiçado, a rapariga conseguiu tirar Sakura também de seus pensamentos

- É...vai sonhando... – a Sakura não conseguia descolar, tinha tantas perguntas…mas sabia que nunca obteria resposta

- Mas está *.* ele está a olhar para aqui

- É...deve estar...

Na mente de Kiba um monte de pensamentos misturavam-se "tenho de reunir o pessoal...mas não sei como o vou fazer agora...as coisas estão a tornar-se perigosas para estes lados" sem reparar passava a mão pelo queixo e depois pelo pescoço, movimentos que o público feminino seguia. Sem conseguir encontrar na sua mente o que procurava bufou furioso e levantou-se deixando o tabuleiro intacto, nem uma mísera ervilha tinha sido comida e saiu disparado do refeitório.

- Eu venho já... – a Haruno nem hesitou e seguiu o caminho do moreno que andava em passo apressado e nervoso.

"Onde é que eles estão?" - merda...

Ela acelerou o passo visto que estava a perder o rasto.

A automática usada anteriormente caiu das calças do Kiba que da maneira que andava nem se apercebeu e continuou o caminho, entrando numa sala vazia.

- I-I-Isto é...- o pequeno objecto de metal brilhante chamou a atenção dela que tapou a boca chocada e seguiu com o olhar o caminho que o rapaz tinha seguido. "e-e-e-e-ele...t-tem uma arma!" Foi tudo o que conseguiu pensar e sem raciocinar guardou-a na mochila nervosa.

A porta foi fechada atrás do Inuzuka que também fechou as cortinas da sala, deixando esta completamente escura.

Cheia de medo, ela aproximou-se da porta para tentar ouvir algum sinal de vida.

- O QUE É QE ESTÃO A FAZER? – era a voz dele…o grito fez com que ela se encolhesse automaticamente, completamente assustada.

- vocês já deveriam estar aqui à mais de 10 minutos! Que merdas é que andaram a fazer? Vocês sabem do que se está a passar! – a voz dele continuava agressiva e ela só pensava "No que me vim meter..." enquanto fechava os olhos numa tentativa falhada de desaparecer daquele lugar.

- Se dentro de 5 minutos vocês não estiverem aqui, podem considerar-se homens mortos! - o telefone foi atirado contra a parede, desfazendo-se em pedaços - depois compra-se outro...

A Sakura só rezava para não ter o mesmo fim que o telemóvel enquanto ordenava às suas pernas para se moverem, as mesmas tinham escolhido o melhor momento para não lhe obedecer.

O moreno já suspirava de raiva com tanto problema e saiu da sala para tentar arejar a cabeça - vou mas é dar uma v- - cala-se ao ver uma rapariga tão assustada à porta da sala.

"Por favor que ele não me veja..por favor!" era tudo o que ecoava na mente da pobre sakura a tremer de medo.

Quando ele se agachou perto dela, ela agarrou firmemente o livro que tinha nas mãos e escondeu o olhar por detrás das palavras, tinha pegado no livro para se tentar escapar do olhar dele. Ela era apenas uma miúda a ler um livro no meio do corredor, sozinha, não?

- o-ouviste...?

- h-hm? – ela fez-se de desentendida sem nunca olhar aquele belo espécime nos olhos. Ele sorriu sem graça.

- Deve ser bastante dificil estudar, não? sobretudo assim...- ele apontou para o livro de pernas para o ar - se ouviste... – Ela virou logo o livro a tremer e nervosa por ter sido apanhada, a rapariga nunca tinha estado tão assustada – faz para esquecer – e ele simplesmente se levantou e seguiu o seu caminho

- Eu não ouvi nada! – insistiu enquanto andava para a direcção oposta - Nao ouvi nada...

- gajas...metem-se sempre ao barulho – reclamou o líder já encostado á porta do edifício e a verificar a partida da Sakura por cima do ombro.

- O meu coração quase parou...- já longe e num sitio seguro ela levou as mãos ao peito e suspirou de alivio - N-Não consigo perceber o que vêm nele – passou a mão na cara tentando acalmar-se - Tenho de parar de deixar a curiosidade levar-me para isto! – espreitou para a mochila e observou a arma apanhada - O que faço com isto...? Ah! Não tenho tempo para pensar nisso! – começa a andar o mais rápido que pode

- Onde é que aqueles idiotas se meteram? – já com um certo nervosismo na voz voltou a entrar para a sala anterior - se aquela miuda ouvisse os nossos planos...nem quero pensar... – Foi neste momento que ele inconscientemente passou a mão no fim das costas à procura da sua arma e…nada encontrou - what the...? onde é que está? – Aquilo não era brincadeira nenhuma! Era de uma arma que nós estávamos a falar. Ele virou-se para trás à procura dela, procurou por todos os sítios por onde tinha passado. Devia ter caído, não é? Foi então que uma pergunta cruzou a sua mente - queres ver que aquela gaja apanhou-a? Para onde será que ela foi? como é que ela se chamava? – Ele olhava para todos os lados á procura de resposta mas obviamente ninguém lhe respondia. Ele estava realmente preocupado e levou as mãos à cabeça despenteando-se mais ao tentar pensar - Damn it! a esta hora já deve ter ido para casa! Porra! – E saiu a correr para fora da escola

Sakura também não estava muito melhor, andava para casa completamente submergida no seu mundo pensando no que acabara de acontecer, porque raio ela se lembrara de pegar naquilo? Até que um choque a tirou daqueles pensamentos.

- D-Desculpe! - levantou o olhar para ver a pessoa em questão - S-Sasuke?

- Yoo Sakura

- Desculpa, eu ia distraída! Desculpa... – ainda não estava bem em si

- Não faz mal, pareces nervosa...o que foi?

- N-Não foi nada mesmo, estava apenas a ir para casa – ela tentava disfarçar mas sem sucesso

- Certeza? – ele aproximou-se um pouco o que a fez corar automaticamente

- S-Sim!

- Queres que te leve a casa?

- Deves ter coisas para fazer...

- E ficas bem?

- A-Acho que sim...

- Eu vou contigo á mesma

- Tens a certeza?

- Claro

- Então...- sorriu - obrigado

- Queres que leve a tua mochila? Parece pesada para ti

- E não te importas?

- Claro que não, senão não te perguntava, não achas?

- P-Pois – tira a mochila e passa-a ao Sasuke - Obrigado – já a sorrir é que ela se lembrou de algo importante "Espera! A pistola!"

- A tua casa é muito longe? – falava enquanto andava já com a mochila ao ombro

- Ah...não...é ali à frente – dizia sem tirar o olhar da mochila enquanto mordia o lábio nervosa. "Por favor...que não caia nem faça barulho...por favor" era tudo o que ecoava na sua mente

* * *

Entretanto o Inuzuka já a dar em doido tentava descobrir algo sobre ela, decidiu ligara um dos seus amigos.

- Oi ó imbecil, conheces alguma rapariga de cabelo cor-de-rosa lá na escola? Quem? Sa-quê?

Acho que ele nunca havia estado mais nervoso, agressivo nem impaciente, só se acalmou quando descobriu o que queria

- Finalmente! Tava a ver que não, imbecil! – Disse desligando o telemóvel na cara do rapaz - então, Sakura Haruno e mora por estas bandas

* * *

- Okay. Então o que achas daquele bando de arruaceiros da nossa escola?

"Acho que não podes perder algo que é do Líder deles se não fico sem cabeça " - A-Acho que eles só querem chamar a atenção...

- Pois, e sinceramente aquele suposto líder não é nada de especial

- Hum? – Aquela frase despertei o interesse nela - Que queres dizer?

- Quero dizer que ele arma-se em grande mas não deve valer nada

- Pois...- ela baixou a cabeça falando baixo - Não sei...mas as raparigas parecem delirar com ele...

- É! Todas mesmo, até a Karin…

- A Karin não é a tua namorada? – a dona de esmeraldas olhou o Uchiha

- Era, até que ficou viciada nesse gajo e só falava nele

- Vocês acabaram? – Aquilo era uma verdadeira surpresa para ela

- Parece que sim – suspirou - também não estava para a ouvir falar de outro tipo quando estava comigo

- Ela não devia estar a ver as coisas muito bem...ela não devia estar a ver o que tinha com ela, se não nem olhava para outro rapaz – ao aperceber-se do que disse corou e atrapalhou-se - E-Eu n-não queria...

Ele olhou-a por momentos e depois riu - não te preocupes, já acabamos por isso não há nada de mal que possas dizer

Foi um alivio para ela e o seu riso fê-la sorrir - Bem...a minha casa é aquela – apontou

- Então, parece que a nossa conversa está quase a ter – ele calou-se ao reparar numa figura masculina à porta da casa de Sakura a tocar freneticamente à campainha - o que é que ele está aqui a fazer?

- Quem? – quando ela olhou jurou estar a imaginar coisas - E-Eu não faço ideia...eu na escola nunca falei com ele...ele nem sabe o meu nome como descobriu a minha morada?

- É melhor ir ver se ele se vai embora!

- Espera! – ela agarrou a sua mão impedindo-o de andar - Que vais fazer?

- Vou ver o que é que ele quer

- M-Mas...- ela desviou o olhar por momentos vendo um rapaz irritado sem largar a campainha e a reclamar sozinho - Ele pode ser perigoso...

- Aquilo é só fachada, nada mais! – dizia com o olhar fixado em Kiba

Ao fim de um bom tempo lá percebeu que não vinha ninguém e parou suspirando - também não vou sair enquanto ela não chegar! – ao virar-se de costas para a porta vê-os - estava a ver que não...!

- Mas...Sasuke…- ao reparar que o olhar de Kiba vinha na direcção deles escondeu-se atrás das costas de Sasuke. Ele era assim tão assustador?

- Tanto tempo só para virem da escola para casa? É que eu nem quero saber o que estiveram a fazer! – dizia enquanto andava até eles

- Com certeza, coisas mais interessantes do que tocar na campainha das pessoas – dizia Sasuke sem medo algum

- Mas isso é porque a tua – desviou o olhar para a Sakura - namorada...? – na dúvida - tem uma coisa que me pertence – cruzou os braços à frente do peito

- E-e-ela não é minha namorada! – corado - o que é que ela tem?

Sakura assistia á conversa corada enquanto tentava pensar"a a-arma...como é que ele soube..será que alguém viu...?" engoliu em seco - E-Eu não tenho nada t-teu...

- hm? olha que eu acho que tens, e sabes uma coisa? Eu vou precisar desse item – avisava já com pouca paciência

- Ela disse que não tinha nada, portanto podes ir procurar noutro sitio qualquer – metia-se o Uchiha pelo meio

- Olha, a sério, eu não estou com a minima paciencia para aturar um rapazinho como tu, sim? Podes devolver-me o que provavelmente apanhas-te, Sakura Haruno? – olhou para a Sakura

- Como é que ele sabe o teu nome?

- Eu não faço ideia...eu não falo com ele – voltava ela a repetir

- É assim, podes devolver-me a arma? vou precisar dela, e tu de certeza que não estás afim de guardar um objecto assim, devolve-me lá essa porcaria – disse de uma vez sem hesitar

- A-a-arma? – o Sasuke não podia estar a ouvir bem

- N-Não sei de que falas! Mas tenho coisas para fazer! – dito isto puxou o Sasuke para dentro de casa mais nervosa que antes

- Sabes uma coisa? Podes ser teimosa em não me querer dar isso, mas eu sou mais do que imaginas, não vou arredar pé até a me devolveres

- Mas tu andas com uma arma? para que? – dizia enquanto era puxado

- E-Eu vou-me livrar dele – disse tirando a mochila ao Sasuke e fechando-o dentro de casa - Não te quero ver mais...- pôs a mão dentro da mochila e tirou a arma Toma a tua estúpida arma...- murmurou

- Podias ter evitado esta cena toda, se ma tivesses dado logo quando te a pedi, não achas? – pegou na arma - e além disso não tinhas que ter Medo da arma, não está carregada - tirou o carregador e mostro-o vazio

- Não quero saber...não quero ter nada a haver com os teus assuntos...apenas quero que te vás embora! – a tentar não demonstrar medo

- Eh? Uma rapariga assim não pensei que fosse possível de encontrar - reconstrói a arma e guardo-a no bolso interior do casaco enquanto fala - normalmente todas as raparigas querem ter alguma coisa haver com os meus assuntos – a falar calmamente encostou-a ao muro e pôs as mãos ao lado dela, aproximando-se ainda mais

- Q-Q-Q-Que pensas que estás a fazer? – ela corou imediatamente e levantou logo as mãos pronta a afasta-lo.

- Será que tens força para me afastar? Dúvido...- riu e afastou-se - obrigado por me entregares isto antes que a noite caia

- Não sei o que é que as raparigas vêem em ti...! – ainda parada no mesmo sitio com o coração a mil de te ter tido o Inuzuka Kiba tão perto dela…certamente que ela sabia o que as raparigas viam nele mas o orgulho falava mais alto.

- Talvez alguma coisa que tu ainda demores a perceber – um sorriso malicioso nasceu nos seus lábios - vemo-nos amanhã

A jovem Haruno nem teve tempo de assimilar aquilo tudo pois já tinha o Sasuke a sair de casa em direcção a ela. Ele tinha assistido a tudo da janela da casa de Sakura e não sei como se aguentou até ele ir embora.

- Sakura!

- Sasuke…?

- Ele fez alguma coisa?

Ela acenou com a cabeça que não – Apenas provocou

- Tens a certeza de que foi só isso?

- Tenho...ele apenas se queria rir um bocado...espero que agora me deixe em paz... – apanhou a mochila que tinha caído ao chão quando teve aquele "momento" com o Inuzuka e andou para casa

- Posso entrar mais uma vez?

- Podes sim – sorriu já mais calma - Anda – entrou em casa seguida pelo Sasuke

- Obrigado, com licença

- Fica à vontade...e desculpa aquilo… - sentou-se no sofá e o Sasuke ao lado dela

- Não tens que pedir desculpa, mas aquele cretino já é outra conversa – conseguia-se notar na sua voz…ódio?

- Ele irrita-te mesmo...

- Mesmo muito!

- Por te ter tirado a Karin...

- Também pode ser por isso

- Hm? – Sakura levantou a cabeça na sua direcção – Também?

- Hm Hm… - ele olhou-a meigamente o que a fez corar instantaneamente

- Ah..eu vou fazer algo para comeres – levanta-se logo

- Não te quero incomodar Sakura

- Não incomodas nada, volto já – a sorrir vai à cozinha, prepara uma sandes e volta passado uns minutos – Aqui está – aquele sorriso parecia nunca sair dos lábios da Sakura quando estava ao lado do Uchiha

- Não precisavas de te incomodar – sorriu

- Não custou nada – pousou o prato na mesa e no momento que se vira, tropeça no tapete, indo direitinha ao rapaz. Finalmente ser desastrada serviu para alguma coisa! Os reflexos do moreno foram rápidos e agarraram-na logo.

- Estás bem? – a atenção da jovem já estava noutro lugar...um lugar muito mais doce…pelo menos era como ela o imaginava, olhava intensamente os lábios do rapaz, como seria o toque dele…?

- Eu…

- Tu…? – o olhar dela foi retribuído pelo rapaz mas algo na sua consciência fê-la acordar daquele sonho.

- D-Desculpa! – ela abanou a cabeça voltando à realidade e sentou-se no seu lugar. De certo as coisas ficaram um bocado estranhas…constrangidas

- N-Não faz mal… - esboçou um pequeno sorriso e comeu a sandes

Ficaram em silêncio até que a Sakura se lembrou de que a mãe chegaria dentro de minutos. Como é que ela diria que ele tinha de ir embora…? Ele pensaria que ela o estava a escorraçar!

- Obrigado, estava óptima – ele sorriu

- Ainda bem…- naturalmente ela retribuiu aquele sorriso e tentou arranjar as palavras certas – Olha…eu…hm…preciso que tu vás…

- Hm? Precisas de alguma coisa?

- Ah...é que...a minha mãe está a chegar...e...eu preciso que tu vás...

- Embora?

- Desculpa Sasuke-kun! Desculpa mesmo!

- Não faz mal, eu percebo – sorri e pega na mochila

- Não ficas chateado? – levanta-se e anda até à porta

- Claro que não

- Obrigado – sorri já a abrir a porta - Vemo-nos amanhã?

- Claro que sim – Aquele belo sorriso fazia questão de não sair - faço questão em ver-te de novo

- Também faço questão de te ver – sorria que nem tola corada - Até amanhã – Despediu-se com um doce beijo na bochecha, ela bem queria mais..

- Até amanha – acenou e pôs os pés ao caminho

Depois de ver a figura masculina desaparecer fechou a porta e subiu até ao seu quarto, sempre a sorrir. Tirou o seu uniforme e vestiu uns calções curtinhos e uma T-shirt. Nada daquilo lhe tirava o charme, continuava a, sem saber, seduzir facilmente qualquer homem. Ou será que havia algum que conseguia resistir?

* * *

Entretanto o Inuzuka Kiba dirigia-se para o local onde ele e a sua arma eram precisos.

- Espero não chegar tarde!

O Moreno corria por entre a multidão, dando alguns encontrões e ouvindo algumas reclamações mas nada isso importava. Continuou a correr até chegar ao fim da rua, ao destino pretendido.

"Cheguei a tempo..."

Colocou-se à frente do seu grupo, como sempre e preparou-se. Ninguém sabia o que viria a seguir. O outro grupo podia ser perigoso, mais valia estar prevenido. Quem iria imaginar que o rapaz mais desejado da escola tinha este tipo de actividade como hobby? Tiroteios não estão definitivamente na lista de hobbys mais comuns!

- Parece que não vos entregaram a mensagem – Passou o olhar por todos os membros do grupo e parou no suposto lider. Nah, aquilo não estava bem, estavam a tentar engana-lo? -onde está o verdadeiro? – Pegou-o pelos colarinhos e atirou-o contra a parede sem dó nem piedade - onde? Ele está assim com tanto Medo de me enfrentar, é? Ele sabe que está no meu território! Não vou permitir que faça porcaria! Quem é ele? Onde é que ele está? Respondam-me! – Tantas perguntas, nenhuma resposta. Aquilo estava a tirar-lhe a paciência e de que maneira! Ao não obter o que queria… - Estou a passar-me completamente com estes...estes...estas BESTAS! - Passou as mãos atrás da cabeça, a tentar controlar a raiva e impaciência, bufou e sem hesitação deu sinal ao seu grupo para avançar.

Ele não precisava de sujar as mãos naquilo, sentou-se num bidão azul e assistiu ao espectáculo.

"Aquele imbecil não apareceu..."

Já algum tempo que um certo grupo lhes andava a arranjar problemas, o que o tirava mais do sério é que o líder nunca tinha aparecido! Teria de pensar em alguma coisa…mas não agora.

- Bem...está na hora de ir para casa, pessoal! – saltou para o chão e começou a andar pelas ruas movimentadas, mais um trabalho completo…

Andou para um bairro já degradado e entrou numa casa visivelmente pobre.

- Tadaima! ^^ Mãe! estás em casa? – procurou em todas as divisões - ainda deve estar no hospital…

Ao olhar mais atentamente para a casa verificou que esta estava toda arrumada.

- Aquela mulher...- coçou a cabeça – teimosa!

Dirigiu-se ao frigorífico

- Vazio como sempre – suspirou - é melhor ir comprar alguma coisa para quando ela chegar – Verificou o dinheiro que tinha nos bolsos e saiu

Kiba vivia apenas com a sua mãe, uma mulher doente com um salário baixo mas que amava o filho que tinha, trabalhava no duro para nunca lhe faltar nada! Se lhe perguntassem, o seu filho era uma jóia de pessoa, era bom estudante e bom rapaz! Ela apenas não sabia o que ele fazia depois da escola…Era tudo para manter a paz nas redondezas, para proteger as pessoas, por isso ela não tinha necessidade de saber.

Entrou na mercearia mais próxima.

- Ora bem, deixa ver o que é que ela precisava…

Na mesma mercearia estava Haruno Sakura, a fazer os recados para a mãe. Neste momento estava a pensar porque é que as conservas não estavam numa prateleira mais baixa, ou então, porque é que ela não era mais alta. Estava completamente esticada, conseguia tocar-lhes com as pontas dos dedos, até que…PUM levou com uma na cabeça.

- A-Auch…! Só a mim…pôs a lata no cesto - Acho que está tudo - ao virar o corredor para ir para a caixa e esbarrou contra alguém

- Gomenasai ^^' – O Inuzuka desviou-se dela e foi pagar, sem se quer se apercebeu de quem era. Ela muito menos, depois de levar com uma lata na tola e levar com um rapaz em cima estava meia à toa

- Não há problema...

Ambos pagaram as suas compras, o Inuzuka saiu primeiro, a dona das esmeraldas ainda ficou a arrumar as coisas no saco.

Já tinha sido um dia longo, mesmo assim, alguém decidiu que o moreno tinha de lidar com mais alguns problemas hoje. Perto da loja avistou um grupo à pancada. Escondeu as compras e meteu-se no meio sem medo algum, separando os dois.

- O que é que se passa aqui?

Ele foi imediatamente empurrado.

- Desaparece daqui, seu cão com pulgas! Não és bem-vindo!

- Mais bem-vindo que tu sou de certeza - sorriu cinicamente

O rapaz tirou uma navalha do bolso e apontou-a ao pescoço do kiba, ele obviamente, não estava a brincar - desaparece!

- Não me apetece! – tirou a arma das calças e apontou-a, começo a perguntar-me se este rapaz tem medo de alguma coisa.

- Eu não volto a avisar-te novamente, Kiba! Vai-te embora!

- Não deixo que lhe faças mal - aponta com a cabeça para um rapazote atrás dele

- Não vais disparar isso no meio da rua, pois não? Não és suficientemente idiota para isso...ainda! – Mal ele acaba a frase, o moreno dispara mesmo rente à cabeça dele, cortando alguns fios de cabelo

- Não volto a avisar!

Mais uma vez, Sakura estava no lugar errado, à hora errada. Viu aquela cena toda ao sair da mercearia. Deixou cair os sacos ao chão e tapou a boca com as mãos chocada. De certeza que alguém lhe andava a rogar pragas…tentou-se mexer, tentou fugir, mas mais uma vez as pernas não obedeceram.

"Sakura que estás a fazer? Isto é perigoso, foge!"

Respirou fundo e num impulso baixou-se e apanhou as compras, mais uma vez, por azar dos diabos, duas latas fizeram barulho ao bater uma na outra o que chamou a atenção dos rapazes.

- Ora ora ora, vejam só o que o vento trouxe...- um sorriso pareceu crescer enquanto falava e foi-se aproximando dela aos poucos

O Kiba pôs-se á frente dela num segundo, sempre com a arma apontada a ele - Da próxima vez não vou falhar a mira – Via-se um olhar ameaçador no seu rosto - afasta-te da rapariga, melhor afasta-te da cidade

A Sakura encolheu-se logo quando o rapaz se aproximou, cheia de medo novamente, ao ouvir uma voz familiar levantou o olhar "Inuzuka..."

- A rapariga é tua? – Kiba hesitou ao principio e olhou pelo canto do olho para Sakura

- É-é...portanto, não lhe toques num fio de cabelo!

- Agarra-a bem, ou então ela escorrega-te pelos dedos antes que notes – dito isto guarda a navalha e vai-se embora.

- Estava a ver que não... – suspirou de alivio e guardou a arma

- O q-que é que ele quis dizer com aquilo? – ela levantou-se com as pernas a tremer

- hm? – ele já se tinha esquecido que atrás dele tinha uma rapariga aterrorizada - aquilo o quê?

- P-Para me agarrares bem...- Acreditem, ela estava mesmo assustada

- Aaah bem, não é nada com que te devas preocupar...muito - encolheu os ombros* mas para a próxima tenta ser mais descreta – virou-se para ela - entendido?

Ela agarrou a camisola junto ao peito e baixou a cabeça a tentar manter a calma – H-hai

- Hm? Estás assustada?

- C-Claro que n-não!

- Desculpa aí, é que eu não tenho jeito nenhum com gajas, e agora aparecer uma no meu grupo...vai ser bonito

- É o quê? Nah nah! Eu disse que não queria ter nada a haver com os teus assuntos! Já devolvi o que era teu!

- Pois...mas parece que a situação agora mudou assim um bocadinho - fez um bocadinho com os dedos e pôs a outra mão atrás do pescoço

- Não quero! De ti e das tuas pistolas só quero distância! Distância! – Não pensou e mais nada e correu, simplesmente correu

- Amanhã já está mais calma… - pegou no saco das compras e andou para casa - nem quero imaginar uma gaja no grupo -.- - entretanto chegou a casa - Mãe! Já cheguei! - pousou o saco em cima da mesa da cozinha, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se pondo os pés em cima da mesa, ainda estava a pensar na rapariga e nos problemas que ela ia dar - aquela miuda aparece mesmo no momento errado ù.u e agora? raio de miúda, porra!

Num instante a rapariga também chegou a casa ainda com o coração a mil.

- Voltei mãe... – dirigiu-se à cozinha à procura da figura materna - hmmm que cheirinho..

- Está quase pronto! – sorriu-lhe, era mesmo linda a senhora Haruno, com aquele sorriso sempre presente e com aquelas esmeraldas a brilhar, esmeraldas que a filha herdou.

Sakura tratou de arrumar as comprar e por a mesa, fazia o que podia para ajudar a mãe, visto que ela também trabalha que se fartava no Hospital para não faltar nada à filha.

- Mãe...eu posso fazer isso...descansa

- Está tudo bem, eu acabo

Num instante a comida foi para à mesa assim como as duas mulheres.

- Então, como correu o dia?

- A-Ah… - Sakura lembrou-se de várias partes do seu dia, por onde havia de começar. Pela parte em que roubou uma arma, pela parte em que o dono dela a salvou? Hm…pois…não era boa ideia – C-Correu b-bem! – lembrar-se de tudo aquilo fê-la recordar as palavras de Kiba, o que é que ele quis dizer com ter uma gaja no grupo...? Num instante ficou perdida no seu mundo

- Hm? Sakura…? Sakura…? Filha! Sakura! – ao fim de algumas tentativas lá conseguiu ter a sua atenção

- Ah? Sim, diz mãe

- Ui…anda ai rapazinhooo *-* Conta conta! – Para a mãe, a desatenção de Sakura era por causa de uma paixão, de um rapaz, até que nem andava lá longe. O seu problema era um rapaz sim, Inuzuka Kiba!

* * *

- Boa noite filho! Como foi a escola?

Mal ouviu a voz da mãe tirou logo os pés da mesa - b-boa noite! A escola...f-foi razoavel ^^' e lá no hospital?

- Também foi assim assim, fazer dois turnos seguidos não é pêra doce – a mãe de Kiba apresentava um rosto cansado e um pouco maltratado, matava-se a trabalhar, como recebia pouco e era o único salário lá em casa, fazia turnos duplos para não faltar nada.

- Então vai descansar, que eu faço o jantar – Levantou-se logo, não queria dar mais trabalho à mãe

- És muito querido, meu filho – sorriu - com certeza as raparigas devem gostar muito de ti lá na escola

- o.o é-é - andou até ao fogão - é melhor ires tomar um bom bano, não achas?

- Se calhar é mesmo isso que vou fazer, ficas bem sozinho na cozinha? ^^'

- Claro que sim! Afinal de contas tás a falar com o Chief Kiba 8D – aquele ar brincalhão fez a mãe rir

- Obrigado, querido – e lá foi ela mergulhar na banheira ao fim de um dia de trabalho

O Kiba ficou lá a tratar do jantar perdido em pensamentos, começaram na mãe mas foram acabar na rapariga de cabelos rosas. "Aquela mulher trabalha demasiado, se eu ao menos pudesse arranjar um emprego para a ajudar...mas se eu fizer isso, o grupo estará ameaçado, só espero que a rapariga não dê problemas…" suspirou - bem, não é altura para pensar nisso!

- Pensar no quê? – A mãe já tinha regressado e ele nem tinha dado por nada, apresentava o cabelo molhado e trazia a toalha ao pescoço. A pergunta repentina fez Kiba dar um pequeno salto.

- E-em nada! Não é nada, não há nada para pensar ^^'

- Não me queres contar nada? – a Senhora Inuzuka já estava desconfiada

- N-não! porque não há nada para contar ^^' – virou-se logo para o fogão novamente

- Sabes Kiba, por mais que tentes não consegues enganar uma mãe

- Não sei porque é que achas que te estou a tentar enganar? -/-' – dito isto pegou no pacote de arroz e despejou-o para a panela

- Hm..hm pois...mas só contas se quiseres – Aquela conversa já estava a fazer mal ao Kiba. Tão mal que ele despejou o pacote todo lá dentro e só se apercebeu momentos depois.

- Oh noo! O.O e agora?

- Agora vais comer arroz para o resto da semana

* * *

- O/O N-Não há nada mãe!

- Há sim *.* Estás a pensar nele agora, não estás? Aiiih a minha filhinha está apaixonadaaa

- N-Não estou nada mãe!

- Como é que ele é? *.* Moreninho de olhos castanhos? – A imagem do Kiba surgiu logo na mente da jovem rapariga

- N-Nada disso mãe! Não há rapaz nenhum!

- A minha filhinha cresceu tão depressa *.* De certeza que tem um monte de rapazes atrás dela lá na escola

- Ah ^^' nem por isso …

- Oh minha filha não sejas modesta, podes confiar na tua mãe

* * *

- O quê? T-T está bem...acho que mereci essa – E lá começou ele a mexer tudo aquilo já mais calmo, a pensar que aquela conversa sem sentido já tinha acabado…Bem…como ele estava enganado

- Alguma rapariga fez isso? – Ele atrapalhou-se logo fazendo malabarismo com a colher e sem a conseguir agarrar, deixou-a cair lá dentro, realmente aquilo mexia com ele

- Eu sabia – uma mãe sabe sempre estas coisas, não é?

* * *

- Bem...há um rapaz...- "Dois até"pensou - com quem eu me dou muito bem...

- Eu sabiiiiia *.* tens de apresenta-lo aqui à tua mãe! *.*

- M-Mãe nós somos só amigos ^^' – e levantou-se começando a lavar a loiça

"Na verdade...neste momento não é o Sasuke que me preocupa..." lá estava ela outra vez emergida em pensamentos, aquilo estava a ficar demasiado estranho, pois os pensamentos voltaram a ir de encontro a Kiba "Ele sempre me pareceu que só era um menino mimado...que só queria atenção...mas depois de ver a arma percebi que ele era perigoso...mas...e se ele for obrigado a isto para protecção...naquele beco ele apenas estava a proteger o outro miúdo...e depois...ainda me protegeu a mim...a rapariga de cabelo cor-de-rosa que se meteu nos assuntos dele e ainda lhe ficou com a arma..." baixou a cabeça ao lembrar-se " Nem lhe agradeci...apenas disse que o queria longe e fugi...afinal quem é mimado? eu ou ele...? Sempre a precisar de protecção..." suspirou e tomou uma decisão "Amanhã faço questão de lhe agradecer e afastar-me de vez...já me pus em perigo o suficiente"

* * *

- Mãe, pára com isso -3-' estás a deixar-me constrangido! E não há nenhuma miúda, não! Elas são sempre a mesma coisa: ai o meu vestido isto, ai a minha pulseira aquilo – a senhora riu

- Davas um menina excelente

- Obrigado – fez um jeito de rapariga com a mão no gozo - mas ainda bem que não sou ga-rapariga! Seria uma seca!

- Isso dizes tu, porque não encontras-te nenhuma

- E não vou encontrar por este andar ò.ó agora vai descansar e ver televisão que eu acabo o jantar

- Sim sim – ainda se estava a rir

- E agora? - olhou para a colher lá no fundo da panela - só a mim, caneco! – e com um garfo lá tentou tirar a colher - tá quase... não me desconcentres! já tá! ò.ó quem é o maior dos melhores? – a mãe já estava a ver tv nem ouviu - e depois admira-se que o filho venha a ter problemas -.- não lhe dá atenção. olha mãe vou comer um lagarto, posso?

- Sim, sim

- Olha que ele tem vitaminas e tal, e se eu comer um camaleão? O que achas que me acontece? -.-

- Come, come

- Provavelmente devo-me misturar com o resto do pessoal

- Como vai o jantar?

- Vai bem, já meti um tarântula e tudo lá dentro, portanto deve tar bem temperado, com um gosto exótico

- Ai se não fosses meu filho eras meu namorado x3 – e novamente ecoava o seu riso

- Ai sim? Então porquê?

- Porque eu gosto de ti :3

- Isso é porque és minha mãe! –'

- Se nao f… - naquele momento deu um ataque de tosse à senhora o que fez o filho preocupar-se instantaneamente e ir buscar os seus remédios a correr

- Mãe! Toma, aqui tens – a tosse começou a abrandar - não o tens tomado, pois não? se o tivesses tomado isto não acontecia

- Obrigado…Tem calma…

- Tenho calma quando tu começares a levar a sério a tua situação – manteve-se calada e ele suspirou - qual foi a última vez que foste ao médico?

- Á uns tempos…

- Isso para ti é quando? – A mulher ficou em silêncio novamente

- Amanhã vou contigo ao médico, e não quero discussões

- Mas...e a tua escola?

- Não me interessa a escola! Agora, o jantar está pronto, serve-te – levantou-se e foi directo para o quarto sem dizer nem mais uma palavra. Deixou o seu corpo cair na cama, tinha sido um longo dia…fechou os olhos e apenas se ouviu um murmúrio

- Esquece o dia de Hoje… - e acabou por cair num sono profundo

* * *

- Sakura? Estás bem?

"A rapariga é tua? É-é, por isso não lhe tocas nem num fio de cabelo!" Corou instantaneamente quando aquelas palavras ecoaram na sua cabeça

- Ele...ele...aiih o que ele quis dizer com aquilo? dele? Eu? Nunca!

- Pirou de vez '.'

- Mãe, já está tudo pronto, podes descansar – sorriu e andou para o quarto

- Passou-me alguma coisa à frente…

Ao chegar ao quarto abriu a janela e desapertou alguns botões da sua camisa

- Aiih que dia…Só vou descansar um pouco...antes de estudar… - deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, apenas a sentir a simples brisa que brincava com os seus cabelos.

Acabou por se deixar dormir, mas algo inesperado aconteceu, ela sonhou, sonhou com um rapaz e não foi um sonho qualquer! Gotas de suores escorriam, pequenos murmúrios escapavam, lençóis eram agarrados. Até que…ela própria interrompeu aquele sonho que lhe estava a saber tão bem…

- O que…Como é possível? – No seu corpo havia sinais evidentes do que havia acontecido na sua cabeça - Tu definitivamente não estás em ti Sakura! Como posso...ter...sonhado...com, com…com…ele...?

Tentou-se acalmar, mas aqueles pensamentos não desapareciam da sua cabeça, fechou os olhos e fez um acordo consigo mesma:

- Isto deve ficar em segredo...O Inuzuka Kiba...vai desaparecer da tua vida…

Depois de alguns minutos lá adormeceu. Agora…se o acordo feito numa noite quente de Verão por entre pensamentos confusos fazia sentido? Nem ela sabia…


	2. Chapter 2  Part 1

I'm back com a fic conjunta com a minha amiga Londish, obrigado por uma grande fic :3

Bem pessoal, peço desculpa pela demora, aqui está a 1ª parte do 2º capítulo que eu achei melhor dividir em duas partes, a 2ª parte tentarei postar o mais rápido que conseguir.

Espero que gostem e que deixem reviews com a vossa opinião :)

KibaSaku & NaruHina ^^ As personagens não nos pertencem

Enjoy ~

_Day and Night - 2º capítulo – Parte 1_

**De manhã em casa dos Haruno**

- Ahhhhh, adormeci! – levantava-se apressadamente a rapariga de cabelos rosa - Vou chegar atrasada!

Não era muito normal dela mas hoje seria uma excepção. Vestiu-se rapidamente e desceu pegando num pão

- Mãe! Já vou! Hm? Mãe? - olhou à volta e não verificou qualquer tipo de movimento - Já deve ter saído...

E correu rapidamente até à escola para não perder mais tempo.

- Mãe! Não te esqueças que temos de ir ao médico – O moreno acabou de calçar os tennis e saiu do quarto preparando pequeno-almoço

Mas claro, a mãe preguiçosa como sempre, continuou deitada.

- Adormeceu ali novamente -' mãe, acorda!

- Hm...

- Mãe! – a abaná-la um pouco

- Já vai! Q-Que dores – lá se conseguiu levantar com a ajudar do seu filho

-Onde é que te dói?

- Nas costas…

- Não dormisses no sofá – suspira - vá, vamos lá

- Estou a ir… - Com a ajuda de Kiba, a senhora lá conseguiu andar até ao quarto

- Eu estou na sala á tua espera – dito isto encostou a porta e desceu as escadas

- Obrigado

A mãe do moreno era uma senhora muito doente. Muito doente mas também muito teimosa. Não se convencia que tinha que tomar a medicação nem que tinha que ter cuidado consigo. Tudo isto fazia com que Kiba tomasse conta da mãe e que estivesse sempre atento e preocupado, visto que o Pai não estava presente. A condição da mãe ajudou Kiba a crescer mais depressa, visto que caíram muitas responsabilidades sobre ele, apesar de ainda jovem. Apesar de tudo, nunca ouviam o jovem a reclamar dos seus deveres. Ele assumia o controlo de tudo sem qualquer problema ou reclamação.

- Já estás?

- Ainda não…

As mulheres de facto conseguem demorar no que toca a arranjarem-se. Porra, demora assim tanto a vestir uma roupa? É preciso fazer um requerimento para saírem do quarto!

- Tanto tempo! – o rapaz já batia o pé impaciente - MÃE! Despacha-te!

- Pronto pronto! -.- vamos lá embora! – Finalmente a mulher decidiu-se a sair do quarto. Graças a deus!

- Vamos lá embora! – o rapaz levantou-se prontamente e saiu de casa

- Depois tens que justificar a falta! – Ele simplesmente fingia que não ouvia e ajudava a mãe a descer as escadas - não é preciso isso…

- Oh tá calada -' – Mas é claro que ele tinha que ajudar! Era a mãe dele

- És muito amável

A partir desse momento, calaram-se. Ninguém pronunciou uma única palavra, até que a mulher não aguentou…

- Quando é que me apresentas a tua namorada? ^^

- Mãe e já te disse que não tenho namorada! – o pobre rapaz até corava

- Mas depois podes apresenta-la ^^

- Mas como é que apresento uma pessoa que não existe? ù.u

- Oh eu sei que consegues!

- Mãe, tás a irritar-me ù.u

- Eu sei *.* é esse o meu passatempo preferido

- Tu não podes ser a minha mãe -.-'

E dito isto, entraram no hospital e lá foi o Kiba tratar de tudo para a mãe.

- Será que o Sasuke já chegou...? – Sakura olhava à procura de alguém conhecido, mas não encontrava ninguém. Onde estaria toda a gente?

- Nem Sasuke...nem Hinata...ou Ino... –suspirou e voltou a olhar, apercebeu-se algo ao ver o grupo mais falado da escola - Hm? Estranho...onde está o lider? Eu queria agradecer-lhe...Será que...hm...- aproximou-se do grupo - Desculpem..ah...o vosso líder?

- An? e o que é que uma miuda como tu quer com o Kiba? – o espanto do rapaz e do resto do grupo era evidente

- Só queria saber se ele hoje vinha…

- Ele não avisou que não vinha, por isso não sei

- Hai...obrigado…- a rapariga já se preparava para ir embora visto que não sabiam dele, mas o rapaz continuou.

- Mas queres que lhe deixe-mos algum recado?

- Não...obrigado, não é preciso – ela sorriu, por educação, claro. Mas algo a chateava. Eram assim os rapazes mais temidos da escola? Tão simpáticos?

- Na verdade, não sei de nada dele desde ontem

A última palavra trouxe imagens á mente de Sakura, do dia anterior. De facto, quando ela o deixou, ou melhor, fugiu dele, ele parecia bem, teria acontecido algo depois disso?

- Ok...desculpa chatear-te se souberes alguma coisa, dizes-me?

- T-ta bem, na boa – a confusão e admiração do rapaz fizeram-na sorrir - Mas é provável que ele esteja com a mãe

- E-Esta bem – era a vez da Sakura de ficar admirada

- É a única família dele :/ bem...não devemos falar destas coisas sem ele aqui não é?

Sakura estava completamente pasma com tudo o que tinha ouvido, certamente não era assim que ela o imaginava…de longe mesmo!

- O que foi? – perguntou o mesmo rapaz ao ver o espanto dela

- N-Nada...é que nunca falei com vocês antes...e nunca pensei que fossem...bem...tão calmos...

- B-bem...- Ele não sabia bem o que responder…

- Obrigado pelas informações, agora tenho que ir – esboçou um pequeno sorriso e acenou

- Boas – o rapaz fez um ligeiro aceno e virou-se para o resto do grupo que já conversava

Tudo aquilo era um choque para a jovem de cabelos rosa, nada daquilo era o que ela imaginava…ela tinha-o interpretado mal, agora tinha mesmo que lhe agradecer!

- Sasuke-kun! – finalmente alguém chegara

- hm? ohayo, Sakura-chan!

- Ohayo – o pequeno Uchiha parecia por sempre um sorriso na cara dela

- Tudo bem desde ontem?

- Tudo e contigo?

- Também está tudo bem obrigado. O tal Kiba voltou a incomodar-te?

- Hm...não… - incomodar não…apenas salvar, pensou

- De certeza?

- De certeza - sorriu

Conversaram mais um pouco e o Sasuke deixou-a copiar os trabalhos já que ela adormeceu na noite anterior e não os tinha feito e num instante o sensei entrou pela porta e deu inicio à aula mas nem por isso a conversa foi interrompida.

- Estive a pensar... – começou Sasuke

- Hm? Sim?

- Quando a escola acabar queres ir dar uma volta?

- Estás a falar a sério?

- Claro que sim!

- Adoraria – sorriu já nas nuvens, finalmente boas noticias. Combinaram onde ir e falaram do que gostava cada um, pode-se dizer que a conversa estava animada. Decidiram parar quando o professor limpou a garganta, era melhor não abusar.

E outra vez…algo chamou a atenção dela ao olhar para o fundo da sala, ele não estava lá. Será que tinha mesmo acontecido algo?

- hmmm...! – Toda aquela espera deixava-o impaciente

- Porqe não vais lá para fora por um bocado? – disse enquanto fechava a revista

- E ag- ele foi interrompido pelo médico que fez sinal para entrarem e eles assim o fizeram

- O que os trás aqui? – perguntou o médico atrás da sua secretária

- Só uma preocupação parva do meu filho

- O que se passa é o seguinte… - Kiba explicou tudo ao médico que foi tirando pequenas notas enquanto a mãe fazia de conta que não era nada com ela.

- Estou a ver…

- E pronto é isso

- Fizeste bem em trazer a tua mãe ao médico

- Não pense que sou desnaturada! – defendeu-se a mãe

- Ai não que não és -.-'

- Parece que o filho tem mais juízo que a mãe – concordou o médico

- Isso não é verdade -3-'

- É verdade sim senhora – o moreno já falava completamente seguro de si

O Médico examinou ainda a garganta da senhora e receitou umas pastilhas assegurando que ajudavam a melhorar mas claro, o moreno falou logo

- Só isso? Ela anda mal desde há muito tempo e quando foi ao médico disseram o mesmo, mas ela continua na mesma

- Já foste a um outro médico com mais experiencia?

- Não podemos ^^' – meteu-se a mãe

- Se é por causa de dinheiro, eu já disse que ia trabalhar!

- Mas tens de te concentrar nos estudos!

Já estavam prestar a começar uma guerra Mãe vs Filho quando o médico interrompeu

- Bem, falem lá fora!

- Sim, é melhor, aliás é melhor falar em casa – ele disse levantando-se

- Obrigado mais uma vez – agradeceram os dois

- Não tem que agradecer

- Bem agora temos de ir comprar essas pastilhas – Informou-a já fora do consultório

- E com que dinheiro?

- Com o meu, andei a poupar! – meteu as mãos aos bolsos e continuou a caminhar

- Andaste?

- Andei, sim senhora e não me perguntes porquê! ò.ó – Obviamente pela mãe…

- Está bem...como é que conseguiste?

- É segredo.

- Cheira-me a gato

- Na melhor das hipóteses, deve cheirar a cão

Comprou tudo o que a mãe precisava, pagou e entregou-lhe, constantemente a mãe pensava nas preocupações que lhe dava, ele nem aproveitava a juventude a pensar em como tratar da mãe.

- Obrigado, meu querido

- Vamos lá embora, tenho de voltar para a escola, mas não queres que fique contigo?

- Também tenho que ir para o trabalho mas obrigado filho, já fizeste muito

- Mas eu insisto em ficar contigo ^^

- Estás a tentar escapar á escola?

- E-eu? c-claro que não ^^'

- Bem me parecia

- Hai T-T até logo e cuida-te!

- Sim, papá – e a senhora pôs os pés ao caminho acenando

- Que problemática...eh? de repente pareci-me com o Shikamaru! noooooooh 0.0

A manhã de Sakura até foi bastante animada. Apanhou o Sasuke a olhar de esguelha para ela, deixou o estojo cair e ele apanhou-o tocando na mão dele e sorrindo-lhe com um sorriso que a fez derreter, estava mesmo no céu! Só acordou daquele sonho com o som da campainha. Procurou pela Hinata e ao avistá-la correu até ela já com tudo arrumado.

- Hinata-chan!

- Hm? ohayo, Sakura-chan! *aceno*

- Vamos comer qualquer coisa?

- Vamos sim – sorriu docemente

- Posso ir com vocês? – meteu-se o Uchiha que atraiu a atenção das duas jovens

- Claro Sasuke-kun – e sorriu começando a andar, o dia estava mesmo a ir bem… - O que querem do bar?

- Eu quero um croissant misto e um sumo de maçã ^^ - pediu a Hyuuga

- Eu apenas quero um pacote de bolachas

A Haruno tratou dos pedidos e no fim o Sasuke foi lá ajuda-la com tudo, o que a fez corar levemente. Sentaram-se todos na mesma mesa e começaram a comer.

- Eu tenho de fazer uma coisa... – a dona das esmeraldas tirou os cadernos para fora e começou a copiar os apontamentos para uma folha à parte - É rápido

- O que é isso?

- Para quem é?

- É para um...amigo...que me pediu – tentava ignorar o bombardeamento de perguntas dos amigos curiosos.

- Quem? ^^ nós conhecemos?

- Ah...Não, ele é de outra turma

- Mas se é se outra turma porque é que lhe estás a tirar apontamentos?

- Pois '.' – concordava o Uchiha

- P-Porque ele faltou quando a turma dele deu isto ^^'

- Então, porque é que ninguém na turma dele lhe deu os apontamentos?

- P-Porque ele não tem confiança para pedir

- Mas é a turma dele

- Esquece ^^' – lá disse o moreno

- É melhor é ^^' – e lá comeram cada um o seu lanche enquanto ela acabava de passar os apontamentos – Está ^^ - Agora só falta ele vir à escola…

Entretanto, o Inuzuka foi até casa, tomou um banho rápido e vestiu o uniforme sempre a pensar onde poderia arranjar um trabalho Part-time para ajudar a mãe, tinha de haver algo para ele…Quando deu por si já estava na escola, avistou o seu grupo e andou até eles.

- Boas pessoal!

- Olha quem é ele! Resolveu aparecer : P olha veio cá uma miúda que perguntou por ti – informou-lhe um dos rapazes

- Uma rapariga? Quem? O que é que uma rapariga quereria comigo? – aquele assunto fez-lhe lembrar algo - por falar em raparigas, tenho de vos contar uma cena

- Tás de olho numa é? 8D olha que aquela que veio á tua procura era bem boa! – dizia o rapaz já a morder o lábio

Sakura também se apercebeu da sua chegada enquanto bebia o seu sumo.

- Estava tão bom *.* - Os amigos fizeram-na acordar do seu mundo

- Por acaso estava – concordou Sasuke

- É...olhem eu volto já – disse parar de o olhar pela janela

- Onde vais? – perguntou Hinata

- Vais ter com aquele? – não foi difícil entender isto, apenas teve que seguir a linha de visão dela para o encontrar, o encontrar a ele…

- É...e-eu volto já... – ela sabia que não havia como fugir ao moreno, por isso mais valia despachar aquilo, saiu do bar e andou até eles, quanto mais próximo ficada, mais hesitantes eram os seus passos

- Como é que ela era? – perguntava Kiba curioso

- Oh tinha assim um cabelo estranho

- Estranho? O.õ

- ah ali está ela! – o rapaz apontou para Sakura que já estava perto

Do lado de dentro do bar, Sasuke e Hinata assistiam a tudo, primeiro Sasuke ainda teve de explicar que eles eram os arruaceiros da escola e pelo seu tom de voz dava para ver que ele não gostava deles nem um bocadinho. De seguida debatiam-se se deviam ou não ir lá também, optaram pela 2ª opção e deixaram-se ficar a ver o espectáculo apesar de ambos acharem que eles podiam ser agressivos.

- Ah…Olá Inuzuka – continuava hesitante

- Hm? – olhou para ela - tu?

- Já se conhecem? '.' – a admiração do grupo era natural

- Já...Posso falar contigo? – continuou Sakura

- Claro, o que que queres?

- Ah... Sozinhos...? – era impossível não se sentir observada com os olhos dos amigos dele todos em cima dela

- eh? – aquilo estava a confundi-lo - o que quer que tenhas para me dizer, pode ser á frente deles e além disso tenho de tratar de umas coisas contigo

- Hm? que coisas?

- Umas coisas que aconteceram ontem ^^'

- Ontem? Elah! – todos assobiaram o que fez Sakura corar e Kiba os mandar calar - temos caso

- É...em relação a isso...eu queria agradecer-te...

- Agradecer-me, porquê?

- o Kiba'zinho já lançou a rede eheheh – gozavam os amigos e Sasuke já se começava a aproximar ignorando Hinata a chamar

- Pelo o que fizeste ontem...protegeste-me...e por isso...obrigado...- tentava falar baixo para os outros não ouvirem

- ah por isso...não tens que agradecer não é? Afinal, fiz o que qualquer outro – suspirou e pôs o braço à volta dela - anda cá – puxou-a um pouco para si o que a fez corar - temos de falar sobre umas coisas e vocês também têm de ouvir

- O quê? – os rapazes não estavam a perceber nada daquilo

- Hum? – Sakura tentava-o afastar mas ele parecia não se mexer nem um milímetro, até a puxava mais - o q-que?

- É que...certamente...ouviste aquilo "a miuda é tua?"

- Respondes-te "sim"? -.- - Perguntou um deles

- Não me digas que… - ao lembrar-se Sakura começou a associar tudo

- Bem...supostamente é isso que estás a pensar – confirmou-lhe Kiba

- Não! Nem pensar! Eu já tinha dito que não! – Afastou-se bruscamente

- Estás a pensar em quê, já agora? – Por esta altura até Sasuke e Hinata que observavam de longe se tinham apercebido que algo estava errado

- Tu falas-te em uma rapariga entrar para o teu grupo...por isso...presumo que seja eu...

- Por acaso és, mas isso é mesmo porque eu tive de dizer aquilo, também qual será o mal de o fazeres?

- Pois, qual será? Já viste bem o que era de nós se uma gaja entrasse? – Recusavam-se os membros – Éramos envergonhados!

- Pois...tirando que todas as gajas desta escola me odiariam e quase me fuzilariam, não pertenço ao vosso grupo! – Teimava Sakura

- Hm? Porque é que elas te odiariam e te iriam fuzilar? '.' Ninguém gosta de estar connosco! E além disso é para o bem geral

- Oh Inuzuka não sei se tens bem a noção que todas as gajas da escola suspiram quando tu passas, qualquer gaja que esteja a menos de 1 km de ti já é fuzilada, nem sei o que me vai acontecer a mim T-T – aquela conversa fez o moreno ficar muito, muito convencido.

- Sou assim tão bom? 8D – mas ao ver que ela não se ria parou e passou a mão no cabelo continuando a falar - bem por algum motivo já estás dentro disto, se não tivesses visto aquilo ontem nada teria acontecido

- Ah! tá tudo explicado! Foste tu que viste esse cão a proteger o outro, não? Só apanham em momentos delicados – conseguiu finalmente entender um deles

- Eu não pedi para ver nada! Eu fiz tudo para me manter afastada! Eu devolvi-te a estúpida da arma...e disse que não queria mais nada contigo! – Defendia-se a Haruno

- Mas parece que já o fizeste tarde! Que não tivesses agarrado aquela porcaria nem que tivesses escutado atrás das portas! – Ele já bufava por todos os lados!

- Eu apenas...tive curiosidade...

- Pois, mas nunca ouviste dizer que a curiosidade matou o gato?

- Tem calma, ele é apenas uma rapariga – acalmava-o um dos membros

- Faz o que quiseres, já disse que não quero mais nada contigo! – já furiosa pegou nos apontamentos - Toma, pensei que pudesses precisar! – encostou as folhas ao peito dele e contra todos os cochichos começou a andar.

Não teve tempo de se afastar se quer e o Inuzuka já lhe estava a agarrar o braço e a puxa-la para ele.

- Esta conversa não acaba aqui, Hime-san... - Sussurrou a sua nova alcunha ao ouvido dela sem nunca a largar - obrigado pelos apontamentos, mas creio que tu mesma podes explicar-me as coisas, não achas? – Traçou um rasto com os seus dedos pelas bochechas dela

- Q-Q-Que? – Toda aquela cena fê-la corar brutalmente e tentar afastar-se imediatamente mas ele não o permitiu

- Isso mesmo que tu ouviste...- contornou os lábios dela com os dedos o que fez o coração dela disparar e ela afastar-se

- T-tu não precisas...percebes tudo pelos apontamentos...

- Será mesmo? – Pôs-se á frente dela e agarrou-lhe o queixo, aproximando-se aos poucos

- Kiba, vamos embora! Isto já deu o que tinha a dar! – Chamavam os amigos

- Não ouviste os teus amigos...? – ela fez um movimento brusco para ele a largar e virou a cara para o lado, aquilo só o fez sorrir maliciosamente e não se afastar nem um milímetro

- Isto não acaba aqui, Hime-san...- deu-lhe um beijo no canto dos lábios e começou a andar com os amigos como se nada fosse, é claro que Sakura e todos os que assistiam aquela cena ficaram paralisados com aquela atitude, toda a gente comentava sem acreditar.

- Tu...- foi tudo o que a rapariga de olhos verdes conseguiu dizer antes de desmaiar

- Sakura-chan! – Era Hinata que chamava por ela, o grito chamou a atenção de Kiba que olhou por cima do ombro vendo Sakura desmaiada.

- Eu sabia...- esboçou um pequeno e travesso sorriso ao ver os danos causados nela por causa dele

Foi Sasuke quem correu e agarrou Sakura impedindo-a de cair ao chão.

E depois de tudo aquilo, o grupo mais falado da escola saiu da mesma em passo acelerado sem atrair grandes atenções.

- Eles disseram que estariam aqui – kiba andava para um beco sombrio

- Olha lá, que cena foi aquela com a miúda? Ela parecia que estava para morrer – o amigo não aguentou a curiosidade.

- Oh era mesmo pegar com ela ^^ foi engraçado

- Era mesmo só isso?

- Claro que sim, e além do mais...ela é parte do nosso grupo agora

- Pois -.- mas ainda bem que a nós não nos deste um beijo, ca nojo

- Pois, considerem-se uns azarados porque os meus beijos são muito bons xD

- ui xD – e todos se riram, aliviou um bocado o ambiente e o moreno sentou-se encostado à parede de tijolo descoberto - onde estiveste a manhã toda?

- A minha mãe passou mal novamente e tive de a levar ao hospital - suspirou - vocês por acaso não sabem de nenhum part-time, não?

- Eu não sei de nenhum, mas as melhoras para a tua mãe

- Eu darei, mas ela não pode descobrir que vou trabalhar – suspirou novamente, realmente cada vez tinha mais problemas

- Ela ainda pensa que és bem comportado?

- Tem de ser...apesar de tirar boas notas e tal...

- Ainda tens os apontamentos da rapariga? –as palavras do rapaz fizeram o moreno olhar para as folhas

- É verdade, até que são capazes de dar jeito esta noite

- Como é que consegues estudar? -' é uma seca

- Mas tem de ser, depois como é que arranjo trabalho para sustentar a minha mãe?

- És tão chatooo! – obviamente o amigo não era como Kiba, não entendia o que ele fazia pela família, era mais do tipo mimado do que igual a Kiba que sempre trabalhou para ter o que tinha

- Pois sou, mas é para o bem dela

- Se és assim tão certinho porque é que te metes nisto dos grupos?

- Porque gosto – dizia sem se importar enquanto via as folhas

- De facto és bastaaante estranho!

- Pois sou, mas pelo que me já disseram as miúdas gostam de mim assim : P

- Porque é que eu não tenho nenhuma? T-T – foi totalmente ignorado visto que o moreno estava concentrado nos apontamentos – tas a ouvir? Porque é que as miúdas só têm olhos para ti, puto?

- Porque eu sou mais bonito ^^

- E convencido -.-

- Isto é só ser modesto :P Agora cala-te um bocado que eu tenho de ler estas coisas

- Percebes isso á primeira?

- Desde que te cales sim!

Voltando a uma Sakura, já acordada e sem conseguir acreditar no que se passara.

- Queres ir á enfermaria? – a jovem Hinata ainda estava preocupada com a amiga

- Obrigado... – bebeu um pouco de água – Mas não...eu acho que estou bem – começou-se a lembrar da cena "Como pude desmaiar por causa dele...?"

- O que é que ele te fez? – o Sasuke se não tivesse tão preocupado com a rapariga era capaz de ter ido atrás do Kiba, parece que cada vez gosta menos dele

- Ele...deu-me um beijo no canto da boca - murmurou

- QUÊ? – os dois amigos não podiam acreditar

- Foi isso...- olhou em volta por momentos - Ah...podemos ir para um ambiente menos mortífero? ^^'

- Hm? como assim?

- As raparigas... – então eles também olharam

- Pois ^^' – começaram a andar e entretanto a Hyuuga teve de ir embora, deixando Sasuke e Sakura sozinhos

- Só a mim... – suspirou Sakura desapertando um pouco a camisa. O corpo ainda fervia especialmente cada vez que ela se lembrava "Hime-san…Aiiiih ò.ó Odeio-o, ele vai paga-las!"

- Estás bem? – as caras que Sakura estavam a fazer eram para uma pessoa ficar preocupada

- H-Hai...só não percebo o que as raparigas vêm naquele gaju -.-

- Eu também não '.'

- Desculpa Sasuke-kun... – baixou a cabeça

- Não faz mal ^^ - ele sorria-lhe sempre e apoiava-a sempre

- E obrigado também

- Pelo quê?

- Por me teres agarrado - sorriu docemente

- Ora essa, não tens que agradecer!

- Ah é verdade...Sasuke...podemos mudar a saída para amanhã?

- Porquê?

- Porque ainda queria estudar para o teste de amanhã...e se vou sair contigo quero aproveitar bem e fazer tudo nas calmas, se for hoje...não vamos ter tempo nenhum – olhou-o para ver a sua reacção ao que acabara de dizer

- hm...está bem, acho que não haverá problema

- Não ficas chateado?

- Claro que não, não podes descer as tuas notas

- Obrigado! – sorriu e abraçou-o, surpreendentemente, não corou

- De nada – abraçou-a também com um sorriso

- Levas-me a casa?

- Claro que sim, com muito gosto

- És muito querido Sasuke-kun…

- Mas tu és mais : P

- Onde foste buscar essa ideia? – desta vez teve que corar com as palavras dele

- Aos momentos que tenho estado contigo

- Ah...não estivemos juntos assim tantas vezes...

- Mas das que tivemos

- Bem vamos?

- Vamos sim : D – e começaram a andar

- Já estudas-te para amanha?

- Ainda não, mas não deve ser complicado

- Se precisares de ajuda, podes ligar-me - sorriu e escreveu num papel - Aqui tens o meu número

- Obrigado, és muito amável – pegou no papel e sorriu

- Isto não é nada ^^ Mas não hesites em ligar-me

A conversa continuou e num instante chegaram a casa. Pararam em frente à porta

- Obrigado…ah…queres entrar um pouco?

- Não quero incomodar e também só vim mesmo deixar-te a casa

- Está bem, então...Até amanhã?

- Até amanhã – sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha ao qual Sakura também retribuiu com um beijo e um sorriso – adeus – acenou e foi embora

Sakura entrou em casa e sentou-se no sofá com um sorriso a pensar no momento que acabara de ter com Sasuke. Começou a passar a mão na bochecha sem nunca perder o sorriso. "Sasuke…". Sem querer tocou com o dedo no canto da boca e lembrou-se do beijo que recebera de Kiba exaltando-se imediatamente.

- Eh? AHHHH PORQUE É QUE TENS DE TE METER SEMPRE INUZUKA? – deitou-se no sofá – a partir de agora, acabou!

Kiba passava por aqueles lados juntamente com o amigo de á momentos atrás, estavam a dar uma volta enquanto ele pensava numa maneira de arranjar emprego. Olhou para a casa de Sakura ao passar por lá no preciso momento que ela gritara.

- Ouviste alguma coisa? – pareceu-lhe ouvir o seu apelido

- Não '-'

- hm deve ter sido impressão minha - encolheu os ombros e continuou a andar

- Olha eu vou para casa, sim?

- tá bem, eu também tenho que ir por isso...vemo-nos depois – e cada um foi para o seu lado - ao menos já estou pronto para alguma ficha…

Num abrir e fechar de olhos e já estava em casa.

- Tadaima! – Não obteve resposta - Mãe? Ainda não chegou? Que estranho – sentou-se no sofá e ligou-lhe - estou? Por onde andas? Onde? – tirou os apontamentos do bolso de trás das calças e suspirou - se não voltares depois de o teu turno acabar eu vou buscar-te! – desligou e olhou para as folhas novamente – quero dormir… - deitou-se no sofá e pôs as folhas no chão quase a fechar os olhos.

De volta à residência Haruno, Sakura já tinha trocado de roupa e ainda pensava no que faltava fazer.

- Ainda tenho que fazer o que a mãe pediu...- andou até ao seu jardim um pouco contra vontade e começou a regar as plantas - A mãe podia arranjar um jardineiro...não era preciso muito tempo para ele por isto em ordem...Eu é que levo com tudo assim T-T Ainda tenho que estudar!

Lá acabou tudo no jardim e voltou a entrar em casa.

- Agora...livros! – pegou nos livros e nos cadernos e começou a estudar mas não durou muito tempo sem deitar a cabeça na secretária - Aii...mais não!

Levantou novamente a cabeça e começou a folhear o caderno mas como sempre acabou por se perder em pensamentos

- Será que as notas o ajudaram? Cá para mim...deitou-as ao lixo sem se quer olhar para elas – sem dar por ela já tinha o Inuzuka na cabeça novamente…- Mas eles disseram que ele tinha a mãe...e será que ele percebeu as notas? – começavam a ser perguntas demais para a cabeça dela! - Aiiii !

Pegou no telemóvel e ligo à sua amiga loira, Ino.

- Estou? Olha tu não tinhas o número de um daqueles rebeldes lá da escola? Um tal de...Shika...qualquer coisa, acho

- _Do Shikamaru? Sim, tenho, porquê?_

- Podias dar-mo? Nem perguntes para quê -.- Não estou interessada nele, escusas de ter ciúmes

- _Nem abri a boca! É bom que não estejas -.-_

- Obrigado! – Anotou o número - Foi um prazer! – Sorriu e desligou

- _Sakura es- tutututu_

- Agora... - lá ligo para o número que Ino lhe deu

_- Estou?_

- Hm, Olá. Eu sou a Haruno Sakura...bem não interessa podias-me dar o numero do Inuzuka Kiba? Não te chateio mais – bastante directa

_- Problemática...toma lá..._

- Obrigado! – desligou - Wow...isto foi bastante fácil...- ficou a olhar para o telemóvel por momentos e acabou por ligar para o número deitando-se na cama

- hm? – o moreno abriu os olhos e tirou o telemóvel do bolso e olhou para as palavras "nº desconhecido", atendeu - estou? quem é?

- Olá Inuzuka, incomodo?

- Com quem tenho o gosto de falar? – Ao principio ele não reconheceu aquela voz o que a vez sorrir "brincar nunca matou ninguém " pensou

- Com a tua Hime-san…

- Ah já sei quem é - riu um pouco, um riso bonito devo dizer - do que é que a Hime-san precisa?

- Na verdade, queria saber se tu precisavas de alguma coisa, percebes-te os apontamentos?

- Não preciso de nada, mas agradeço. Não precisavas de te incomodar comigo, porque eu nem pedi que o fizesses, não é?

- Alguém como tu nunca pediria nada, especialmente a alguém como eu. – Era um facto - Os apontamentos foram apenas uma forma de agradecer...agora não me incomodo mais, descansa

- Mas algo me diz que não tiveste este trabalho todo só para me agradecer, para isso bastava o "obrigado"

- Algo me diz que ainda vais pagar o que me fizeste hoje além disso quando faço algo, faço-o bem, um simples obrigado não chegava – ele riu outra vez

- Não gosto que me respondam com as minhas palavras, Hime-san

- E o que tem? Não estou aqui para te agradar

- Também não estou a dizer que me agradas! ò3ó

- Também não disse isso – pensou por momentos e suspirou - Hoi...eu não quero entrar no teu grupo

- Temos pena, quer queiras quer não já lá estás dentro

- E quem decidiu isso?

- Eu! Agora diz-me, onde é que tens as mãos...? – voltou-se a sentar no sofá

- Hum? – aquela pergunta confundiu-a - Porque raio queres saber isso?

- Apenas diz-me onde é que elas estão

- Uma está a agarrar o telemóvel e a outra está sobre a minha barriga, porque?

- Sobre a barriga dizes tu, desce um bocado a mão que está sobre a barriga

- Eh? Para quê?

- Faz apenas o que te digo, se faz favor

- Se pedes com tanto jeitinho...- e baixou a mão até ao fundo da barriga - Para quê?

- Agora...começa a fazer círculos com a palma da mão – dizia ele muito calmamente

- Eh? – sentou-se logo na cama - Inuzuka estás-te a sentir bem?

- Fuck, estavas tão perto! Bem ao menos não és como o resto das raparigas ^^ ao menos que tenha entrado uma de jeito

- Tão perto? Are? – Finalmente apercebeu-se do que o moreno queria - Inuzuka Kiba és um Tarado!

- Eh? Não sou nada! Nunca na minha vida - riu

- Então o que tencionavas fazer com essas tuas indicações, ahn?

- Eu? nada lalala

- É...és sempre assim tão directo no primeiro telefonema com as tuas outras himes?

- Hm...não sei. Eu não tenho outras Himes, tás com sorte já viste? ^^ tens-me todo para ti – recostou-se no sofá

- Quem te disse que te queria...? – a jovem agarrou-se aos seus joelhos

- Ora toda a gente me quer - com uma mistura de surpresa com o ser convencido na voz - bem ou mal todos me querem

- Quem são esses todos? É que eu não me incluo

- Porquê? - um bocado espantado - és estranha '.'

- Se tens tanta gente que te quer que diferença te faz se uma não te quiser?

- Porque essa pessoa pode fazer a diferença - ficou um bocado a pensar no que disse - ah bem...esquece o que acabei de dizer ^^'

- Hum? – já estava confusa novamente

- ehehehe ^^' então como combinado e aceite por todos os do grupo tu estás dentro, bem-vinda ao clube! Be-bem...tenho de desligar ^^'

- O quê? Não não, pela milésima vez, não!

- Pela milésima e uma vez, sim! bye bye, Hime-san – desligou e suspirou - ai ai o quanto as mulheres são complicadas

- Are? Inuzuka? Fogo, nem deixou uma pessoa despedir-se -.-

- O que é que será que me deu para dizer aquilo? -.-' – esfregava os olhos, de facto estava mesmo cansado

- Parvo...vai ver – a jovem não resistiu e mandou uma SMS: "Escusavas de me desligar o telemóvel na cara! Bem...boa sorte para amanhã...dorme bem"

Ao sentir o telemóvel vibrar o rapaz abriu a SMS

- Isto vai ser bonito, agora que ela tem o meu número – e respondeu: "preocupada comigo, Hime-san? Olha que o emo é capaz de não gostar muito 8D" - mas quem é que terá sido o totó que lhe deu o meu número?

- Parvo mesmo ò.ó – e respondeu: "achas? Tenho mais com que me preocupar do que com alguém convencido como tu! Que emo? Estás a falar do Sasuke?"

Riu ao ler a mensagem dela e respondeu: "Afinal não sou só eu que o acha emo, estou a ver. Para descobrires logo de quem eu estava a falar..." ao fim de a enviar e levantou-se, estava mesmo a precisar de um banho para refrescar as ideias

- Mas para que é que ela queria falar comigo se só quer distância de mim? ù.u – começou a tirar a roupa a caminho da casa-de-banho e ao chegar lá ligou a água – as miúdas são mesmo estranhas…. – entrou na banheira e deixou a água escorrer pelo corpo – Que bom…

- Idiota! hunf – leu a SMS, ao fim pouso o telemóvel na mesinha de cabeceira e desligou a luz, sentando-se na beira da janela sentindo a brisa de olhos fechados. Ao fim de algo tempo voltou a abrir os olhos e agarrou-se aos joelhos - Porque é que ele me quer obrigar a entrar no grupo dele? Vou ser apenas a diversão deles...como hoje... – Encostou a cabeça para trás - Uma diversão...- e fechou os olhos por momentos acabando por adormecer

O Inuzuka lá tomou o seu banho e saiu da banheira suspirando bem fundo - Porque é que eu só tenho problemas? T-T Mas agora tenho é de me concentrar em arranjar um emprego - enrolou uma toalha em torno da cintura e andou para o quarto secando-se - e ainda tenho de arrumar a casa antes que a minha mãe volte do hospital. Essa é outra -' - vistiu uns boxers e uns calções - bem, mãos á obra

Começou pela cozinha, lavando a loiça depois secando-a e arrumando-a. Varreu também o chão, empurrando o lixo para debaixo do tapete, como fazia muitas vezes só para disfarçar. No fim foi até à sala e abriu as janelas para entrar um pouco de ar, não conseguiu evitar não olhar para as estrelas, estavam tão lindas…aquele lindo cenário fê-lo sorrir.

- Assim está melhor – ainda a sorrir acabou as limpezas e passou o braço pela testa - já está, és o maior kiba ^^

Noutro lado da cidade, a pequena Haruno que dormia à beira da janela acabou por escorregar e cair no chão do quarto.

- I-Itaii T.T – sentou-se e levou a mão á cabeça – Auch T-T – começou a gatinhar até à cama ensonada e subiu com um bocadinho de esforço. O sono era mesmo muito…encolheu-se e toda e fechou os olhos - Hm...Hime-san...

E acabou por adormecer no meio daqueles pensamentos…

_Fim da 1ª parte / To be continued…_

_Reviews? :)_


	3. Chapter 2  Part 2

Bem pessoal, aqui está a 2ª parte do 2º Capitulo da Fic conjunta com a minha amiga Londish.

Desta vez é mais pequenino :P

Espero que gostem e que deixem reviews com a vossa opinião :)

KibaSaku & NaruHina ^^ As personagens não nos pertencem (yet)

Enjoy ~

_Day and Night - 2º capítulo – __Parte 2_

A noite passava-se calmamente, uma pequena brisa que parecia levar pequenos murmúrios a qualquer parte do mundo, um céu estrelado que fazia milhares de crianças sorrirem e perguntarem aos pais se aqueles pontos luminosos estavam muito longe. Debaixo desse mesmo céu também uma adolescente dormia calmamente sobre os lençóis de sua cama sentindo a brisa que entrava pela janela aberta.

Um pequeno barulho fê-la mexer-se, era algo a vibrar, ao fim de algum tempo apercebeu-se que era o telemóvel e esfregou os olhos.

- Hm… - esticou-se e atendeu enquanto bocejava – estou….? – ainda estava mais a dormir do que acordada

_- Olá...hm...eu precisava de ajuda... – _Era a voz de um rapaz

- Inuzuka…que queres…?

- _hm, não é o Kiba, é o Naruto, eu ouvi dizer que agora estavas no nosso grupo e pedi o teu número à loira _– explicou

- Ahhhh, claro, desculpa! – Parece que com aquilo Sakura conseguiu acordar - claro que não és o Inuzuka ^^'

- _Ah...eu liguei porque eu preciso de ajuda para amanhã, eu não sei nada daquilo T-T _– de facto o Uzumaki nunca se safou muito nos estudos

- Hai hai... – A jovem Haruno esfregou os olhos e tentou despertar o suficiente para lhe explicar a matéria

- _Por favor podes-me ajudar? Vá lá! – Aquele Naruto não parecia nada o Naruto despreocupado e contente, parecia mais um Naruto stressado, parecia que ele queria mesmo passar no teste_

- Hai… - Sakura pegou nas folhas que tinha estado a estudar antes e ainda ensonada começou-lhe a explicar – É assim…

- _Sim…-_ e ele do outro lado ia escrevendo e tentando entender

- Percebes-te? – Bocejou já no fim de explicar tudo

- _Ah...podes explicar outra vez? ^^'_ – Era mesmo difícil para aquilo lhe entrar na cabeça

- Está bem...mas ouve com atenção… - E lá a dona das esmeraldas explicou tudo desde o principio, que paciência…

- _Como era o 3º ponto outra vez? _– Pelo barulho que ela ouvia, ele devia ter um monte de folhas espalhadas pelo quarto

- Ainda não percebeste? – Já devia ser paí a quarta vez que ela explicava aquilo

- Aiiih isto é tão complicado

- Nós vamos ficar horas aqui T-T e já é tão tarde… - ela via as horas a passar mas ele continuava a pedir-lhe e a dizer que precisava muito de passar no teste e então, ela ajudava…

Por outro lado, na casa do Inuzuka, já com tudo arrumado e sentado no sofá, tinha tudo, menos sono. Estava irrequieto e olhava para o relógio de 5 em 5 segundos. Já era tarde e a mãe ainda não tinha chegado, não era muito normal, o turno dela já tinha acabado à algum tempo…

- Nunca mais chega! – Irrequieto levantou-se e começou a andar pela casa - será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – Bufou e pôs as mãos atrás da cabeça pensando por momentos - se calhar é melhor ir busca-la, tenho a certeza que se esqueceu do telefone de novo! – vestiu rapidamente uma t-shirt e calçar uns ténis e saiu trancando a porta - aquela mulher só não perde a cabeça porque está agarrada ao pescoço!

Andou em passo apressado sem pensar no caminho, os pés já o conheciam de cor. Mas pelo caminho ia a falar sozinho já a pensar no que diria à mãe.

- Não me interessa quantos turnos ela tem de fazer, também precisa de descansar e alimentar-se! ò3ó e depois eu é que tenho de lidar com tudo ù.u ainda por cima tenho teste amanhã...não é que eu não saiba as coisas, mas mesmo assim

Umas senhoras que iam a passar ficaram pasmas a olhar para o rapaz a falar sozinho.

- Tadinho, tão novo e já fala sozinho… - diziam cheias de pena, o Inuzuka ouviu e calou-se logo

"Pensei que estivesse a pensar T-T" pensou e quando olhou já estava à entrada do hospital, esperou um pouco do lado de fora mas depressa o porteiro veio ter com ele.

- Olha quem é ele, então Kiba tudo bem? - Aproximou-se e cumprimentou Kiba com um aceno -o que fazes aqui tão tarde?

- yoo ^^ tudo e contigo? Eu vim buscar a minha mãe. Ela ainda não tinha chegado a casa e como hoje fomos ao médico pensei que seria melhor eu vir aqui antes que ela fizesse alguma burrice – o kiba já conhecia o porteiro à algum tempo e por isso tinha um certo nível de proximidade com ele

- Mas a tua mãe já saiu '.' ela acabou o turno dela ás cinco – informou o porteiro

- O quê? Tu viste-a a sair? – perguntou logo preocupado

- Hai, cheguei aqui eram quatro e meia por isso ainda a vi sair – confirmou-lhe

- Viste para onde ela foi?

- Ela seguiu o caminho normal para casa, pelo menos que tenha visto

- Okay - apertou os punhos a preparar-se - obrigado pela informação, eu vou procura-la!

- Está bem, mas tem cuidado que agora á noite á muitos grupos de maus caminhos! – aconselhou o porteiro, aquilo só o fez sorrir ironicamente

- Eu já sou um pedaço de mau caminho… - e começou a correr à procura da mãe

Correu durante algum tempo a olhar para todos os lados

- Onde é que ela se terá metido? Okaa-san! Okaa-san! – continuava a correr sempre à sua procura - onde é que te metetes-te, okaa-san? – foi a todos ao lados e mais alguns e não havia sinal dela…

Enquanto a Haruno continuava a tentar explicar ao Naruto

- Hai Hai…-suspira – mais uma vez? – e andou até à janela para ver se recomeçava a explicar-lhe tudo - hm? are? uma mulher a estas horas?

- _O quê? Concentra-te em explicar-me! Por favor! – _pedia o loiro

- hm? Naruto-kun eu já te ligo – e desligou o telemóvel enquanto andava para fora de casa

_- Não! Es- tutututu _(costumam fazer isto com frequência nesta fanfic xD)

- Are? Parece que me perdi T-T o Kiba vai ficar zangado comigo – murmurava a senhora na rua deprimida a um canto - e agora? o meu filho vai se zangar comigo T-T

Sakura saiu de casa e aproximou-se da senhora

- Senhora! Hm...está perdida?

A senhora virou-se logo para a Sakura e agarrou-se a ela

- Meninaaa! *.* - disse maravilhada

- Ah? – Sakura corou imediatamente sem saber o que fazer – T-Tenha calma – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer

- Ajuda-me, não sei onde estou e o meu filho já deve estar preocupado comigo T-T tenho a certeza que até já foi ao hospital perguntar se eu já tinha saido e já deve andar á minha procura! – disse a senhora de uma vez

- H-Hai...hm...como é que o seu filho se chama?

- Kiba *.* ele é muito bom rapaz, a sério!

- Kiba? Inuzuka Kiba? – perguntou Sakura admirada

Nisto já Kiba as observava de longe, ofegante e ainda a tentar compreender o que se estava a passar

- Are…? – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer confuso e como que preso ao chão

- Sim, ele mesmo ^^ conheces? ele é muito simpático não é? e tem umas notas mesmo muito boas ^^ - continuava a senhora a falar com Sakura

- Hm...hai...venha...pode tomar alguma coisa enquanto eu ligo para ele – e dito isto Sakura ajudou a senhora a entrar em sua casa

- És muito amável, mas não quero incomodar

- Não incomoda nada – Sakura sento-a no sofá e sorriu - Um chá, está bom?

- Não, obrigado. A sério que não quero incomodar, apenas me podes dar algumas indicações?

- Hm? Indicações?

- S-sim ^^' é que eu acho que me perdi

E lá fora, Kiba de tão abstraído estar, nem tinha reparado para onde as duas tinham ido

- Eh? Para onde é que elas foram? o.o'' perdi a minha mãe – olhou para todos os lados e nada - oh noooo! – E por momentos encostou-se ao muro e pôs as mãos nos bolsos a pensar no que faria a seguir - o que faço agora? Não posso entrar por ali adentro, sobretudo a meio da noite

- Não se preocupe, eu chamo o seu filho e ele vem busca-la – dizia Sakura para acalmar a senhora enquanto pegava no telemóvel

- Tens o número dele? Se quiseres eu posso dar-to

- Eu tenho não se preocupe - foi buscar uma garrafa de água e deu à senhora - Tome, deve ter sede

- Obrigado, minha querida - pegou na garrafa de água, abriu-a e bebeu enquanto Sakura ligava ao moreno

- Are? – O Inuzuka pegou no telemóvel e olhou para o visor - Hime-san...? – atendeu - sim?

- Anda para a minha casa – disse-lhe sem mais rodeios

- Hm? Porque é que eu haveria de ir para tua casa? Por acaso estás com alguma ideia para nós os dois? 8D

- É, é mesmo isso, não me apetecia dormir sozinha! – a jovem suspirou ao que o rapaz pensara imediatamente - A tua mãe está comigo…

- O que é que a minha mãe está a fazer contigo?

- Ela estava em frente à minha casa...e parecia perdida, eu trouxe-a para dentro e ela perguntou logo por ti...se achas que fiz mal, gritas comigo depois! Agora, podes vir ter com a tua mãe?

- h-hai...eu vou já para aí! - Desligou o telefone e deu meia dúzia de passos até chegar á entrada da casa de Sakura, batendo á porta

- Are? – ela ainda com o telemóvel na mão quando ele bateu - R-Rápido – abriu-lhe a porta e ele entrou disparado

- Onde está a minha mãe, Hime-san? – não estava com paciência para conversas

- Tem calma, ela está na sala, ela está bem – andou até lá seguida por ele antes que lhe desse um ataque

- Que susto! - respirou bem fundo aliviado ao ver a senhora deitada no sofá de Sakura a dormir calmamente

- Ela parecia bastante assustada mas não tem nada...ela disse que apenas se perdeu – enquanto Sakura falava Kiba sentou-se no chão ao lado do sofá e afastou o cabelo de sua mãe da cara dela

- Esta mulher só me dá problemas, mas ao menos ficou bem...ah pois ela é um pouco desorientada ^^' - pegou nela ao colo - obrigado por a teres deixado entrar, mas agora está na hora de ir

- Ah, espera! Não a leves agora! Deixa-a descansar, ela parecia cansada, se a levares vais acorda-la. Vocês podem ficar, não há problema... – as palavras de Sakura fizeram Kiba olhar para a mãe por momentos, adormecida, descansada

- Se calhar quando for mais noite levo-a – deitou-a novamente no sofá - eu não quero atrapalhar, o que é que iriam pensar se te vissem comigo á noite?

- Mais noite ainda? - apontou para o relógio - Hm? Estás preocupado com isso? Eu não!

- Ela não pode ficar aqui, não tem aqui os medicamentos…

- Hm? Medicamentos? Ela está doente?

- É mais ou menos isso… - olhou para Sakura

- Talvez eu possa ajudar, a minha mãe é médica no hospital – Não seria nada demais, era apenas falar com a mãe, mas o Inuzuka era demasiado orgulhoso

- Não é preciso, já fomos a alguns e nenhum deles soube receitar mais do que meras pastilhas e xarope para ela

- Oh, não faz mal tentar outra vez, ela agora está a dormir, mas eu posso ir buscar as pastilhas que a tua mãe precisa

- Acho que não será necessário, ela também nunca as toma. Por isso é que está como está – o rapaz coçou a cabeça - não sei quem é que trata de quem naquela casa -3-'

- Tens a certeza…? – a dona do cabelo róseo já começava a ficar preocupada

- Hai - pegou na mala dela e começou a remexer - tal como eu pensava...nem os medicamentos levou para o trabalho ù.u

- Então se ela não toma os medicamentos, não há problema em vocês ficarem – concluiu Sakura

- O problema é que ela está a piorar e não quer saber disso!

- Amanhã de manhã eu peço à minha mãe para a ver... – sentou-se no outro sofá e bocejou

- Estás á muito tempo acordada, Hime-san? – o moreno olhou para ela por cima do ombro

- hm hm...o Naruto-kun queria ajuda a estudar – começou a esfregar os olhos

- O Naruto? e ele veio cá a meio da noite? – a rapariga encolheu-se e acenou com a cabeça que não

- Ele arranjou o meu numero…E ligou-me

- Não vais ficar com frio assim? E com uma dor de costas? – o moreno levantou-se

- Não precisas de tomar conta de mim...pelo que vejo, já tens muito em que pensar...Além disso ainda tenho de ir acabar de o ajudar... – replicou Sakura

- Não precisas de fazer isso, eu faço-o por ti. Agora tens de ir dormir – e dito isto pegou na rapariga ao colo e saiu da sala -onde é o teu quarto?

- I-I-Inuzuka? – as bochechas dela ficaram quaseee da cor do cabelo

- Hm...não, não conheço. Posso é conhecer um Inuzuka, agora I-I-Inuzuka não me diz nada -andou até ao que parecia ser o quarto dela e, ao entrar, deitou-a na cama com calma - as coisas que explicavas ao loiro foram os apontamentos que me deste?

- H-Hai – a rapariga ainda não raciocinava direito! É compreensível…depois de ser carregada ao colo pelo Inuzuka, sentir os músculos do Inuzuka…e o corpo dele perto do dela…ainda estava a recuperar!

- Então não será complicado de lhe meter aquilo na cabeça – já estava de telemóvel na mão e a marcar o número do loiro, rápido! - Boa noite - saiu do teu quarto dela e encostou a porta

- E-Espera! – a sorte é que ele ainda estava perto da porta e abriu-a novamente, já com o telemóvel encostado ao ouvido

- Precisas de alguma coisa?

- H-Hai, fica aqui, na cozinha...faz eco, acordas a tua mãe...e não há mais nenhuma divisão onde não esteja ninguém a dormir… - explicou-lhe ela

- Tens a certeza que queres que eu fique aqui? Não querias distância, Hime-san? - voltou a entrar no quarto, encostando a porta novamente

- E quero! É...uma vez sem exemplo – desculpou-se a rapariga o que o fez sorrir embora estivesse um pouco surpreendido

- Está bem, se pedes tanto...eu tento não falar muito alto

Sentou-se no chão junto à parede, mas Sakura continuou a falar

- Está tudo bem...já espalhei o sono – e sentou-se na cama encostada a parede, visto que esta estava encostada à parede - podes vir para a cama é mais fofo…

- Não quero que te sintas desconfortável – já ligava ao Uzumaki

- Desconfortável com o que? – encarou-o

- Com a minha presença

- Tu pensas demasiado...- foi tudo o que lhe disse antes de se esticar o puxar pela camisola para a cama

- An? – Sem estar à espera, o rapaz, claro, caiu na cama - eh? Hime-san...já? – conseguiu por o seu sorriso mais malicioso! O que a fez sentar-se na outra ponta da cama.

- Vai sonhando tarado...

- Isso não vale! Puxas um rapaz para a tua cama e depois deixas o coitado com esperança!

- Eu puxei-te para a minha cama mas não foi com segundas intenções! Agora, vais ligar-lhe ou não? Ainda temos que dormir...e as horas estão a passar muito depressa

- Eu já tou a tentar falar com ele á bué mas ainda não atendeu!

- Hm? – nesse momento ela esticou-se ficando sobre ele, com as mãos apoiadas na cama, uma de cada lado do corpo dele, segurando o seu peso e encostou o ouvido ao telemóvel dele

- Não devias estar a dormir? – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer depois de desviar o olhar do peito dela, corado, virando a cara

- Tu também devias...estou-te a fazer companhia – ainda na mesma posição - Ele não atende...deve ter adormecido

- É o esperado do Naruto - suspirou e desligou o telemóvel - bem, como ele já não atende porque aquela besta já deve ter adormecido que tal dormires tu também, enquanto eu vou ver da minha mãe, sim? A sério que achas boa ideia? Boa! Obrigado por concordares – sem a deixar responder disse tudo de uma vez e pondo-a de lado levantou-se logo – oyasumi! - E com as maçãs do rosto coradas saiu do quarto

Sakura não apanhou nem metade do que tinha acontecido ficando parada, deitada na cama a tentar entender.

Enquanto o Inuzuka no corredor respirava fundo.

"Ai mãe, quase que ia perdendo ali. Tu sabes o que é que tens? Falta de companhia do sexo oposto! Sem ser a tua mãe!" pensava, enquanto passava a mão pela cara e procurava pela casa-de-banho.

- Hm? – Sakura ouvia os passos - Será que ele está à procura de alguma coisa? da casa-de-banho? - levanto-se e abriu a porta - Inuzuka? – murmurava - A casa de banho é ali – indicou-lhe o local

- hm? o-obrigado – entrou e encostou a porta - como vou sobreviver durante esta noite? - lavou a cara com água bem fria e deixo o cabelo pingar por um bocado

Enquanto Sakura desceu até à sala, verificando que a senhora estava bem, pôs uma almofada, com cuidado, debaixo da sua cabeça e cobriu-a com um cobertor.

Virou a cara ao aperceber-se que Kiba também já lá estava

- A tua mãe está bem, agora é melhor ir-mos dormir…

- Eu fico aqui com ela, obrigado

- E dormes aonde? No meio do chão? – perguntou, com razão, a rapariga

- Não seria a primeira vez, a sério não te preocupes. Já estive em situações piores que esta

- Se tu ficas, eu também fico – e sentou-se no chão

- Como assim? - sentou-se ao lado dela - não precisas de ficar aqui, Hime-san

- Alguém tem de tomar conta de ti

- Eu consigo fazer isso! Já tomo conta da minha mãe, do meu grupo e de ti !

- Shiiu, fala baixo - a murmurar - Ahn? Espera ai, de mim?

- Sim, de ti -.-

- Pois...está bem, mas se já tomas conta de tanta gente, eu posso tomar conta de ti por uma noite, sem reclamações! - olhou para o relógio - Já só temos 4 horas para dormir...escolhe, sala ou quarto? E não percas o tempo que temos a contrariar-me

- Que bom, a Hime-san vai dormir comigo *.* o que é que os outros dirão ao saber – aquele sorriso malicioso pareceu nascer nos lábios dele outra vez

- Nada, porque os outros não saberão – aproximou o rosto do dele - Percebes-te?

- Isso é uma ameaça? – sorriu aproximando-se também*

- Nada disso, mas acho que depois de ter a ti e a tua mãe na minha casa, ajudar o teu amigo a estudar até tarde e ainda te dar apontamentos mereço o que te estou a pedir, ou não?

- Só por acaso, tens noção do que estás a pedir? E além demais eu não pedi para ajudares o meu amigo, nem para me dares os apontamentos, nem para me deixares a mim e á minha mãe em tua casa, só fizeste isso porque quiseste

- Eu fiz porque quis e voltaria a faze-lo sem problemas. Mas qual é o problema de não dizeres onde passas-te a noite? Já tenho demasiados problemas com as raparigas graças a ti

- Olha, em vez de tares aí a falar comigo porque é que não vais dormir um bocado durante essas preciosas quatro horas? ù.u

- Então ficamos aqui? Esta bem – já ia para se deitar no chão

- Porque é que não vais para a tua cama? É assim tão complicado? – ela esfregou os olhos ao ouvi-lo

- Não te quero deixar sozinho, já sei que vais passar o resto da noite preocupado com a tua mãe e não vais dormir nada e amanhã temos teste…

- Agora estás preocupada com as minhas notas? – Suspirou - de facto, és bem estranha...digo-te mais, não seria a primeira vez que passaria a noite em branco

- É o que me parece...não podes baixar a guarda por uma noite e descansar? Sem preocupações? Por uma noite, deixa-me cuidar de ti – disse-lhe docemente. Tudo o que ela queria era que ele descansasse por uma noite, por uma noite deixasse as preocupações de lado, mas o seu orgulho falava mais alto.

- Pensas que és teimosa? Pois eu sou mais, até que podemos ficar aqui as quatro horas a discutir que eu não vou mudar de ideias

- Fine, então vamos dormir, deita-te

- Eu acabei de te dizer que não ia dormir ò-ó

- Porque não? – bocejou novamente a rapariga

- Não vês que eu tenho coisas para fazer? ò.ó – estava mesmo decidido o rapaz

- O quê? – olhou para a senhora que dormia - A tua mãe está a dormir e nós estamos mesmo aqui ao lado, se ela precisar de alguma coisa acorda-mos, de certeza que ela também quereria que descansasses

- Mas podes para o teu quarto, miúda -' eu não te vou privar de uma cama e almofada – suspirou pela milésima vez naquela noite - eu fico aqui, deito-me no chão ou no sofá e tá a andar

- Ainda não percebeste que não vou dormir enquanto não tiver a certeza de que vais descansar?

- Mas eu prometo que vou descansar, nossa ù.u

- Então prontos, deita-te

- E deito, mas tu vais dormir para a tua cama -.- Combinado?

- Geez, eu sei que me queres ver pelas costas, mas tem calma

- Tu não discutas comigo que eu saio sempre a ganhar, agora quarto – apontou para o quarto enquanto falava

- Não sou nenhuma cadela! – Reclamou, mas ao ver que ele já estava a respirar fundo várias vezes e a levar as mãos à cara para controlar a impaciência aceitou a derrota - Fine, eu vou-me embora…- e começou a gatinhar cheia de sono para o quarto, enquanto o Inuzuka a vi-a ir

Depois de um tempão a teimar, sinceramente, são mesmo teimosos, lá se decidiram!

Sakura mal chegou ao quarto deitou-se e depois de murmurar as boas noites a Kiba adormeceu num sono ferrado.

O Inuzuka deitou-se no outro sofá e agarrado a uma almofada e a prometer que era só para descansar os olhos adormeceuinstantaneamente.

E assim, ambos tiveram o sono que já à muito precisavam…

_**O**__**yasumi…!**_

-x-

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 3

Aqui está o 3º capitulo completo desta fic conjunta ao fim de tanto tempo!

Espero que gostem :)

KibaSaku & NaruHina ^^ As personagens não nos pertencem (yet)

Enjoy ~

_Day and Night - 3º capítulo_

Aquelas preciosas horas pareceram que voaram, num instante o despertador tocou.

A jovem Haruno desligou-o e esfregou os olhos, muito contra vontade…Parecia-lhe que nem 5 minutos tinha dormido.

Levantou-se ensonada e desceu até à sala. Kiba ainda dormia no sofá. Hora de acordar…

_- _Hm...Inuzuka... - Baixou-se ao lado do sofá em que ele dormia - Acorda... - Passou a mao na cara dele desviando o cabelo castanho-escuro macio mas não o acordou, só se mexeu um pouco - Não teimasses tanto ontem que hoje dormias mais – e sem pensar muito deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha dizendo outra vez - Acorda...

- Hm...- começou a abrir os olhos aos poucos - o-onde estou...? - esfregou os olhos a tentar despertar

- Na minha casa, vá, temos que ir - passou a mão pelo cabelo dele outra vez e levantou-se

- Hime...san...? – Sentou-se no sofá no sofá ainda ensonado

- Dormis-te bem? - Esboçou um pequeno sorriso, ele respondeu-lhe com um aceno de cabeça ainda com os olhos meios fechados o que a fez sorrir - acorda – e deu-lhe um beijo na testa - o que queres para o pequeno-almoço?

Ele abriu os olhos, desconfiado, e encarou-a

- Desde quando és tão querida?

- Hmmm... – pensou por momentos - acho que desde que percebi que não eras tao mau como pensei – aquilo fez-lo rir baixinho

- Não contes a ninguém lá na escola, iria manchar a minha reputação

- Fica o nosso segredo – ela sorriu - Agora, o que queres comer?

- Não tenho fome, obrigado – agredeceu com outro doce sorriso e esfregou a cara

- Ontem ganhas-te hoje comes nem que seja só um pao!

Sakura já se estava a preparar para dar meia volta e se ir vestir quando se deparou com a imagem da mãe de Kiba bem acordada, colada, a olhar para os dois!

- Que queridos *.* - á quanto tempo estaria ela ali? Viu tudo?!

Sakura corou instantaneamente e Kiba virou-se para ela ao ouvir uma voz familiar.

- Ficam tão fofinhos *.* - continuou a mãe - era esta a rapariga que estavas a falar anteontem? ^^

- Eu v-vou-me vestir – fui tudo o que a Sakura disse, pisgando-se para o quarto e deixando um Kiba envergonhado na sala com sua mãe.

- Okaa-san...! – O Inuzuka baixou a cabeça

- Ah é verdade, meu amor...PARABÉNS! – a mulher quase gritou e abraçou o Kiba do nada

- Okaa-san, não fales tão alto o.o – pedia Kiba tentando manter aquela informação oculta

- Mas meu querido tu fazes anos ;-;

- Bem...- descia Sakura já pronta entrando a meio daquela cena - o que é que voces querem comer?

- Oooh o meu kiba já vai fazer os seus 18 aninhos *.* como eles crescem tão depressa – o moreno ainda tentava afastar a mãe mas parecia ser impossível! Mães…

- Hm? – ao ouvir a senhora a jovem olhou para Kiba - Está a falar a sério? Fazes 18 anos Kiba?

- Ah bem...por acaso é -/- - lá conseguiu seprar a mãe!

- E faz hoje *.* Como eu esperei tanto por este momento! – dizia a mãe com aquele brilho sonhador nos olhos

- Parabéééns Inuzuka *.* - foi tudo o que a Haruno disse antes de se mandar para o Inuzuka que a agarrou sem perceber o que se estava a passar. Resultado: Cairam os dois no sofá e claro a senhora não perdeu a oportunidade…

- ooh isto merece uma foto! - tirou uma máquina da mala que estava á beira do sofá e sorriu - digam smile! ^^

- O quê? – disseram em unissuno ainda na mesma posição e a encarar a senhora que tirou umas quantas fotos seguidas

- oooh que fofos! vou mandar emoldurar esta ^^

- É o que?! – dizia Sakura enquanto alternava entre o Kiba e a mãe dele enquanto Kiba que ainda a segurava pela cintura olhava fixamente para a mãe

- Tu não vais fazer isso! ò.ó

-Porque não? – replicava a mulher inocentemente enquanto mostrava a foto - digam lá se não ficaram queridos, parecem mesmo namorados!

- N-N-Na-Na-Na-Na-Namorados?! O/O

- É o quê?! – aquela palavra foi como se fizesse clique no cérebo no moreno que sentou imediatamente a Sakura no sofá e levantou-se, corado - b-b-bem, vamos embora, okaa-san, eu ainda tenho me ir vestir

- ooh está bem – parece que a mulher tinha aceitado a derrota

- E-Eu vou preparar o pequeno-almoço! – Sakura levantou-se num salto e estava prestes a sair em direcção à cozinha quando…

- Hm...? Quem sao voces...?

Toda a gente se tinha esquecido de uma pessoa. A dona da casa. Ali, de pé, não estava nada mais nada menos que a senhora Haruno, mãe de Sakura. Ainda se encontrava meia ensonada e no seu pijama. Via-se perfeitamente que a Sakura tinha saído à sua mãe. A senhora apresentava uma beleza natural, com os olhos verdes esmeraldas tal como os da Sakura e o cabelo daquela cor invulgar, um pouco mais escuro que o da filha e mais curto também mas igualmente bonito. Aparentava ainda ser jovem e era esbelta, uma mulher que não se encontra em qualquer lado.

Ao ouvir aquela voz, Kiba petrificou sem saber o que dizer. Nada do que lhe passou pela cabeça parecia ser uma opção boa.

- B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bem... – enquanto o moreno ficava ali, estático, a mãe era simplesmente o contrário, reagindo como se fosse grande amiga da senhora e aquela situação fosse normal.

- Ohayo gozaimasu! – apertou a mão da senhora sorrindo - muito gosto

- Ah...^^' – a Sakura assistia àquela cena toda, enquanto a mãe ficava com cara de quem não estava a perceber nada e o Kiba lá ficava, quieto tipo pedra.

- A sua filha foi muito amavel comigo, educou-a bem : D

- S-Sakura? – foi tudo o que a senhora disse, como que à procura de auxilio.

- Ah...mãe, aquele é o Inuzuka Kiba - apontou para a pessoa em questão - É...um...um...amigo meu! E esta é a senhora Inuzuka – voltou a apontar - e...ontem...eles precisaram de ficar cá, não há problema, pois não...? ^^'

- Mas já estavamos de saida ^^' – o moreno falou tão rápido que quase não se percebeu o que disse.

- Antes de irem têm de tomar o pequeno-almoço! Não é, mãe? – insistiu Sakura

- Bem...se passaram cá a noite, o minimo que posso fazer é tentar conhece-los ao pequeno-almoço – finalmente a senhora conseguiu dizer uma frase completa

- Mas nós não queremos incomodar, a sério. A sua filha já fez muito por nós! – e no momento que o moreno estava a fazer o seu papel, a mãe cortou-o.

- Se insiste tanto ^^

- Então vamos...eu preparo o pequeno-almoço – a senhora lá se tentava acostumar à situação.

- E eu ajudo-a!

- Nós vamos já... – dito isto a Sakura puxou o moreno para o quarto enquanto ele ia reclamando qualquer coisa como…

- É que nem a minha mãe me percebe T-T – ela optou por ignorar aquilo e fechou a porta do quarto

- Tu não tens tempo de ir a casa – a rapariga andou até ao guarda-vestidos e tirou um uniforme masculino - Toma, era do meu primo, podes fazer-lhe as alterações que quiseres

- Porque é que terias o uniforme do teu primo no teu armário? '.' vocês os dois por acaso...

- Deixa de ser tarado, sim? ele ofereceu-me depois de ir estudar para fora, para eu ter uma lembrança dele – e entregou-lhe – Toma

- Hai hai, mas isso ainda me cheira a coisa – começou a levantar a T-shirt - vais ficar aí a ver?

- Não! Claro que não! – e o mais rápido que conseguiu pegou nas suas coisas e saiu porta-fora, tentando que ele não reparasse na cor que as suas bochechas tinham ganho.

- Pensei ^^ - tirou a roupa e vistiu o uniforme - quem era o primo dela? É que isto ta mesmo feito á minha medida '.'

Entretanto as mães falavam alegremente na cozinha sobre os seus dois filhos e claro tinha que sair asneira…

- Bem...os nossos filhos parecem entender-se muito bem – disse admirada a dona de esmeraldas.

- Também acho que sim, até tirei umas fotos. Quer ver? – perguntou a outra senhora satisteita

- Quero sim *.*

- Veja só! Não são lindos? *O*

- Aih...espere...eles são namorados? – era uma pergunta natural de se fazer.

- Era tão bom, não era? *.*

E para interromper aquela cena de mães, Sakura entra pela porta da cozinha preocupada com o pequeno-almoço que ela própria teve de fazer.

- Mãe ainda estás ai? Nós assim vamos chegar atrasados!

- Eu já vou, já vou! – mas não se mexia nem um milímetro, continuava a ver as fotos maravilhada - Aiih que lindos *.*

- Eu vou emoldurar esta!

- Pronto, os pães ja estão, mãe depois fazes pequeno-almoço para ti e para a mãe do Kiba, está bem?

- Sim Sim filha, Ahh eu também quero uma para mim *.* - era quase como se ela nem ouvisse a filha

- Eu ajudo a tua mãe, não te preocupes ^^ - a senhora Inuzuka ajudava à festa.

- Sabes, as minhas coisas continuam em casa ^^' – o moreno aparecera com as roupas já dobradas ao lado de Sakura, que farta daquilo já só queria ir embora

- Eu empresto-te tudo o que precisares! – e empedindo-o de dizer o que ele ia a dizer enfiou-lhe um pão na boca – Vamos!

Como fundo ainda se ouviam suspiros como "aiih que lindos *O*" e a outra senhora a concordar de seguida, o que fazia Sakura apressar-se mais. Pegou nas roupas do rapaz que se encontravam nas suas mãos e pousou-as em cima de um armário

- Depois levas – e virou-se para a sua mãe - Mãe, nós ja vamos, ah uma coisa, tens de ver o que a mãe do Kiba precisa, ela está doente, fazes isso, não fazes?

- Sim Sim, vão lá, portem-se bem – e com um beijo na bochecha a rosada despediu-se da mãe

- Até logo – pegou na mochila e puxou o moreno - Vamos

E com um moreno meio resmungão a tentar falar de boca cheia saíram de casa.

- Falta alguma coisa?

- Só a minha dignidade – suspirou Kiba

- O que foi? Fiz alguma coisa mal? – olhou-o a jovem

- Não, mas...eu sabia cuidar de mim e da minha mãe sozinho. É o que tenho feito ao longo dos anos, logo após quando ele desapareceu

_Ele? Seria o pai do Kiba?_

_- _Lamento... - parou à frente dele enquanto se desculpava - Eu só queria ajudar...Prometo que não volto a repetir...

- Eh? – ele sorriu e passou a mão pelo cabelo dela o que a fez corar - não te preocupes, Hime-san, já foi á muito tempo – por fim tira a mão da cabeça dela e passa-a pela dele - só estavas a ajudar…

_- _Não ficas chateado comigo?

- Até ficava...mas não tenho motivos para. Agora, só te peço uma coisa: não comentes isto com mais ninguém, sim?

_-_ Já te tinha dito, fica o nosso segredo. Os teus anos também são segredo?

- Dúvido muito que eles se esqueçam disso -'

- Está bem, mas para o caso da dúvida, eu fico calada, agora com mais calma – e enquanto sorria deu um pequeno beijo na bochecha do moreno - Feliz 18º aniversário Kiba

Era a primeira vez que ela o chamava pelo primeiro nome e todo aquele momento fez-lo corar e desviar a cara, um pouco constrangido.

- O-o-obrigado, Hi-Sakura...

_- _Está tudo bem, eu gosto da minha alcunha – ainda a sorrir andava ao lado do moreno

- Então, não te importas que te chame assim?

- Já me habituei – a resposta de Sakura fez-lo sorrir discretamente, até que ela…olhou para o relógio enquanto acabava de comer um pão - Ahhh, temos de nos despachar!

- Hm? porquê? qual é a pressa?

- Temos teste agora! Não podemos chegar atrasados!

- Hai hai, vai em frente =.= - óbvio que o moreno não se preocupava se chegava atrasado ou não

- Não Inuzuka! Tu também vens!

- An? E-eu? Mas eu não quero chegar a horas! T-T faz parte da minha marca

- É só hoje! – E contra a vontade dele ela puxou-o pela mão em direcção à escola

Na entrada da escola, já alguém esperava por Sakura, não era muito normal ela chegar tão tarde..

- Que estranho ainda não ter chegado, será que ficou doente? – era Sasuke quem olhava para o relógio à espera da jovem e quando levantou os olhos avistou-a finalmente ao longe a correr - Que bom, Sa- - mas também reparou que ela não vinha sozinha - Inuzuka...? o que é que eu perdi? – olhavava-os pasmado.

O problema é que Sakura não reparou no Sasuke e passou pelo portão enquanto puxava o Inuzuka contra a sua vontade

- Vá lá Inuzuka...é só hoje ! – já estavam quase na sala

- Nunca pensei que as miudas tivessem tanta força, sobretudo uma Sakuranbo Hime ò.ó

- Shiu! – finalmente chegaram á sala e a jovem parou em frente da mesma pondo as maos nos joelhos a recuperar, afinal de contas, não era assim tão fácil arrastar um rapaz como o Kiba aquele caminho todo

- Cansada? – o moreno pos-se com um ar superior

- Cala- a Haruno calou-se ao reparar que o Uchiha passou por eles os dois e os ignorou completamente – Sasuke-kun? – o Inuzuka seguiu o olhar dela e viu o Uchiha sentar-se no seu lugar como se nada fosse - Ele...ele...ignorou-me

- Não por muito tempo… - o Inuzuka entrou na sala e dirigiu-se imediatamente ao Uchiha - hey, tu aí ó emo de calcário! – mas foi ignorado

- I-Inuzuka, não! – Sakura segui-o

- Hoi! Não vês que ela estava a tentar falar contigo? – disse batendo com a mão na mesa do emo em questão - ao menos tenta ser educado com uma rapariga!

- Seguir o teu exemplo...? – foi tudo o que ele lhe respondeu, sem se quer o olhar nos olhos

A Sakura ainda tentou impedir mais confusão, pondo-se no meio dos dois, virada para o Kiba a tentar acalmá-lo

- Está tudo bem Inuzuka...a sério, não precisas de fazer isto!

Mas ele só ficava cada vez mais irritado e tirou-a da sua frente, encarando novamente o seu "rival"

- Afasta-te! Se calhar o meu exemplo é melhor do que o teu! Pensa nisso, branquelas! Ao menos podias comprimenta-la!

- Bom dia, Sakura – notava-se um tom de ironia claro e no final olhou para Kiba - melhor?

Mais uma vez, Sakura ignorou aquilo e tentou acalmar Kiba, puxando-o para o lado

- Está tudo bem, tem calma…

- Não está tudo bem! – ainda olhava para o Sasuke com cara de poucos amigos - Aquele gajo nem sequer te olhou como deve ser! – falava num tom relativamente mais alto - Deve tar a precisar de favores, não? – esta expressão fez o Sasuke sorrir com um pouco de malicia o que fez Sakura assustar-se, afinal…quem era aquela pessoa que ali estava? Ele sempre fora assim?

- E-Está tudo bem...- insistia ela e empurrava-o para ele se sentar - Não lhe digas mais nada, está bem?

- Porquê? Ele não foi correcto contigo! – dizia revoltado o moreno enquanto passava as mãos no cabelo freneticamente

- Sakura, não sabia que agora te davas com gente dessas – esta única expressão bastou para fazer com que ela se passasse, mordou o lábio furiosa e aproximou-se de Sasuke dando-lhe o estalo que ela se estava a controlar para não dar - eeeh? é assim tão sério? – foi tudo o que ele disse já com a cara virada para o lado e a sorrir

- E pensar que gostei de ti... – foi tudo o que ela conseguiu murmurar aquele ser que ela não reconhecia como sendo o Sasuke agora…

O Inuzuka observou a cena de boca aberta e levantou-se para a puxar para trás e desta vez, ser ele a acalmá-la. O emo ria-se com a cena toda o que fez Sakura começar a andar para as cadeiras detrás enquanto chamava o Kiba.

- Teme...se não tivessemos aqui eu mostrava-te – mais uma vez o Inuzuka controlava-se, apertando os punhos e por fim seguiu a Sakura

- O temivel Inuzuka Kiba virou pau mandado de uma rapariga, que interessante – as bocas continuavam ainda a sorrir…

- Não tenho intençoes de mandar em ti, Kiba...simplesmente ignora-o – ao menos ela já se encontrava mais calma

- Pessoas assim são as mais despreziveis do mundo...- o moreno sentou-se numa mesa ao ao lado da Sakura, perto da janela e olhou pela mesma.

- Muito obrigado pela ajuda ontem – sem se aperceber, um jovem loiro aproximara-se de Sakura

- Hm? – foi tudo o que ela conseguiu pronunciar, visto que não o conhecia de lado nenhum

- Eu sou o Naruto – ele explicou-lhe

- Ah! De nada…

E o moreno lá ficava já com as pernas em cima da mesa, a olhar pela janela, com um turbilhão de pensamentos na sua mente.

- Só quero uma caneta em cima da mesa e quem falar ja sabe – era o professor que entrava na aula e nem perdeu tempo, começou logo a distribuir os testes.

- Bem, boa sorte – despediu-se o loiro e foi-se sentar

- Hai, boa sorte – disto isto pos uma caneta na mesa de Kiba e tirou outra para ela, ele olhou para a caneta, voltando ao mundo real e tirou os pés da mesa, agradeceu-lhe e preparou-se para fazer o teste

- Têm 1h30m, podem começar – avisou o professor

A Haruno começou imediatamente a fazer o teste mas o Inuzuka enquanto fazia ia deitando alguns olhares preocupados sobre ela. "Concentra-te no teste!" era tudo o que ecoava na mente dele.

Ele lá se conseguiu concentrar minimamente e o tempo do teste passou

- Posem as canetas – era a voz do professor que avisava o fim do teste, todos pararam e pousaram as canetas.

Uns estavam aliviados, outros frustados, outros indiferentes. A jovem Haruno também fez como os outros e foi das que se sentiu aliviada, menos um problema. O moreno, ainda preocupado, virou-se logo para ela.

- Como é que correu?

- Acho que correu bem e tu? – ter dormido pouco estava a começar a afecta-la o que a fez bocejar - safaste-te?

- Claro que me safei ù.u mas pensas que eu tenho más notas ou quê?

_- _Só mesmo tu – ela riu-se, descontraindo um pouco depois de tanto stress

- Não acreditas que tenho boas notas? ê.ê podes ir ver os registos se quiseres

_- _Não, eu acredito – ela ainda sorria quando o Uzumaki se aproximou dela agarrando as mãos dela com um olhar sonhador

- Muito obrigado, se não fosses tu, não sei o que faria *.*

No momento que o loiro agarrou as mãos de Sakura, o Inuzuka automaticamente fuzilou-o com os olhos, dizendo claramente "Afasta-te antes que acabes sem mãos!". O loiro não era assim tão distraído e percebeu bem a mensagem, largando logo as mãos dela.

_- _Ah...^^' Obrigado outra vez – agradeceu novamente o loiro

- Não foi nada, eu quero ir um bocadinho lá fora agora – concluiu Sakura o que fez Kiba levantar-se instantaneamente

- Então vamos, os dois – aquela palavra dois levou um certo enfase, se é que me percebem - não é, Hime-san? ^^

- Por mim, tudo bem – a ideia até agradou à jovem

- Posso ir com voces? *.* - Mas o Naruto não apanhou o aviso..

- Não ê.ê – Kiba era directo

_- _Are? Porque não? '.'

- Sim T^T Porque nao? Então e o resto do grupo? T.T – aquele loiro conseguia ser bem teimoso quando queria

- Porque...porque...porque...isto é...porque...

Não foi preciso mais para Sakura perceber o porque e afinal para ela também era melhor, queria era descansar e com um loiro hiperactivo isso seria um pouco difícil.

- Vamos embora mas é – e a sorrir ela começou a andar

- Comigo? *.* - não era assim tão fácil despistar o loiro

- Sabes...lembrei-me que aquela menina ali, pediu para falar contigo

Se calhar até era fácil despistá-lo. A rapariga para quem Sakura apontava, não era nada mais nada menos que, Hyuuga Hinata, uma rapariga tímida mas muito bonita. Adorava devorar livros, andava sempre com um livro na mão, tal como naquele momento.

- Comigo? – interrogou-se o loiro enquanto olhava para a jovem em questão e a Sakura o ia empurrando até lá

- Vamos agora... – e muito sorrateira a jovem de cabelos róseos e o Inuzuka saíram da sala enquanto o loiro se dirigia à rapariga

- Anou...

- hm? – a rapariga levantou os olhos do livro e corou brutalmente ao dar de caras com o rapaz, que já à algum tempo, ela observava de longe - N-n-n-n-naruto-kun...

- Hm? Sabes o meu nome?

A rapariga desviou os olhos para o livro e acenou que sim com a cabeça

- Não é justo, então qual é o teu?

- H-Hinata... – o nome saiu-lhe num murmúrio, estava um tanto nervosa e continuou o resto da conversa enquanto Naruto a convidava para ir até ao bar. Foi difícil convence-la e ela ao inicio não acreditava que ele queria mesmo estar com ela mas acabou por o acompanhar e conversaram mais facilmente do que ela imaginava

- Eles não vao fazer asneiras sem ti? – disse Sakura enquanto andava

- Eles conseguem ficar uns minutos sem o seu grande e magnifico lider – respondeu-lhe com um ar convencido que a fez rir

Foram para trás pavilhão onde estavam mais sossegados. Sakura encostou-se à parede do pavilhão enquanto Kiba observava para lá do muro da escola de costas.

- Kiba – bocejou a rapariga o que o fez olhar por cima do ombro para ela

-Precisas de alguma coisa?

- H-hai – esfregou os olhos enquanto respondia, as poucas horas que dormiu estavam a atingi-la

- Do quê? – esticou-lhe o casaco enquanto falava mas ela acenou que não

- Não é isso – murmurou enquanto fazia sinal para ele se aproximar e ele obedeceu aproximando-se e agachando-se à sua frente

- O que se passa?

- Tenho sono… - dito isto encostou a cabeça ao ombro de Kiba

- Porque é que não dormes? – mas a pergunta do rapaz já vinha tarde demais visto que ela já dormia encostada ao seu ombro

-Hm? – a falta de resposta fez-lo olhar para ela - Baka Hime-san - E sentou-se, pondo-a no seu colo, com o casaco nos ombros da menina de olhos verdes - a culpa é tua de seres teimosa

Aconchegaram-se os dois um ao outro e um pequeno sorriso nasceu nos lábios de Sakura. Tinha a cabeça no ombro de Kiba mas aos poucos fugiu para a cova do pescoço e de seguida já os lábios roçavam o pescoço do moreno.

No bolso o telemóvel de Sakura tremeu mas ela nem se mexeu e o Kiba confirmou isso.

- Não lhe posso ver o telefone ù.u é invasão de privacidade ù.u e ela ainda me ajudou

Mas quando o jovem sentiu a respiração calma dela no pescoço dele, um arrepio surgiu:

- Ai mãe o.o eu preciso de alguma coisa para me distrair – respirou fundo – Okay…vou ver quem é ^^' – e pegou no telemóvel acabando por ler a mensagem que afinal era da mãe de Sakura

"Filha, acho que vou conseguir ajudar a mãe do teu amigo a recuperar totalmente, além disso estamos a entender-nos muito bem, trás o teu amigo para almoçar ^^ beijinhos porta-te bem"

Inuzuka corou levemente com o convite que a mãe da rapariga estava a fazer tão rapidamente e até lhe passou pela cabeça algo como "Mas o que raio se passa com as mães deste mundo? "


End file.
